Resistance
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Two wolves have found love in one another but due to conflicts they can only express it outside their home packs borders. Times are hard and it's only a matter of time until the pack grows suspicious of what's going on behind their backs. Will the relationship stay strong or will it only end in tragedy?
1. Routine Visit

Resistance - by: TheChriZ1995

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome, it's taken awhile to get this story started but after a title and slight plot change this story is now under production. This story is more influenced rather than following along with a song called Resistance by Muse, if you've heard it before then you can understand what this story is about. If you've haven't heard it then you are free to look it up and listen to it even though it's not required too. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Routine Visit<p>

Quickly moving through the forest a tan colored wolf made their way toward the outskirts of her packs territory. Her steps were light and she looked back every now and then to make sure that she was not being followed. After crossing the border and into unclaimed land she headed west towards the nearly setting sun. The destination was only a few minutes away and soon she would be in the presence and comforts of a wolf she's waited all day to see again.

This wasn't the first time she's come out this far from her territory, this trip was made by her every chance she got to get away from duties, family and other things that held her back. This has been happening for two weeks now and she knew it was only a matter of time until her departures would become noticed. The thought worried and even scared her, the consequences for what she and the other wolf have been doing outside the pack is banishment or worse. Though banishment would make seeing each other easier there was far too much too loose by it, this was just the way things had to be for not only her but the wolf she's fallen in love with as well.

She tightly held on to the piece of meat that was to serve as dinner for herself and this other wolf. A glad look could be seen on her face as the destination came into sight, located along a cliff side was a dark cave-like opening. She made her way inside to find a grey pelted wolf lying on the floor appearing to be asleep, dropping the meat down between them the wolf raised their head up from under their tail. They both smiled at each other glad to be back within each other's presence after a couple of days.

"I was starting to think something happened to you" The grey male wolf said getting up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, I decided to wait awhile before coming back again since I've been busy with my duties as well as making sure to keep up with my family." She replied sitting down. "Hopefully it wasn't too long dear"

"Not at all, I'm just glad to see you back Kate"

"Good because I was beginning to really miss you"

They both shared a kiss before looking down at the meat she brought for dinner.

"Thanks for bringing me some food, I was starting to get sick of eating berries to hold me over." He said

"Please, I got to make sure you stay healthy out here since you can't hunt for yourself yet Humphrey" She replied watching him take a bite

"Speaking of that, do you think you can train me a little more today?" He asked

She thought for a moment before answering "A few tips wouldn't hurt, unfortunately I can't stay very long today."

He sighed "Alright..."

"Look I know this is hard but we just have to accept it for what it is right now, we both knew what we were getting into when I found you two weeks ago."

"It's not that Kate, it's just the more you come out here the more I worry your parents or Garth finding out about us."

She nodded her head, she had no idea what her parents would think of her if they found out she has been secretly seeing a lone omega outside pack borders. That wasn't even half of it, she's practically cheating on the mate she was forced to marry and doesn't even love. She would lose all respect as an alpha if word came out about this and that would only be the beginning of her punishment.

"But your right, we are going to have to accept how it is if this is going to work out." He continued while eating

"All we can do is hope something good happens which allows us to be together properly, and I will wait my whole life if I need to." She said watching him while holding a light smile

"and I'll wait that long too"

As time passed and dinner was over Kate began to give Humphrey some quick hunting tips, she knows he has enough knowledge of it by now to put it into practice. But maybe it was best to start that when she had more time to spend with him, that way if he hurt himself going after his first kill she would be around to help him. She talked to him about stalking and how he needs to improve his posture while doing it, making him do circles around the dark den she wouldn't let him stop until he did it correctly. Humphrey surprisingly enjoyed preforming all the training exercises she's told him to do so far even if they do wear him out, it was like a game to him.

After much time went by she was finally pleased at how quietly he could walk while low to the ground, he simply fell over with a loud sigh once told to stop. Kate lightly laughed at sight before telling him he did a good job to which he smiled and thanked her. She laid down beside him and the two carried on conversation while he rested. To them right now, they didn't care about being found out on, they were having a good time together and that was enough to outweigh any possibly consequences.

"You know Kate it's about time we howled again..." Humphrey suddenly suggested upon noticing the silver moonlight outside.

Before she was going to answer yes she realized that she needed to get back home, it was starting to get late and Garth would soon be back from his evening patrol run.

"I wish we could Humphrey, but it's time I headed back home before Garth or someone else notices" She replied

The omega frowned upon hearing her response, but understood that it was best for her to go. "Alright maybe next time" He said kind of plainly

She noticed his disappointed look and licked him on the cheek before getting up "I promise you that next time I come over we can share a howl"

"You better, because it's been way too long since I've heard your beautiful howl" He said with a smile returning to his face and tail wagging a bit.

She smiled as well, the last time they howled was all the way back on that train from Idaho which was weeks ago and back before this mess even started. "I love you, I'll be back in two days again at most"

"I love you too, now go on before I find another reason for you to stay" He joked

And with that she leapt out of the den and into the dimly lit forest beyond on her way back to the western pack, Humphrey watched on as she left before turning back in his den to rest for the night. Just that short two hour visit was enough to satisfy his needs, he spent so much time trying to get her love and now he has it even if they only see each other for short whiles. However he knew they both needed to talk about what they were going to do if they got caught, even if they never did it would be best to at least have a plan figured out. But that would have to be settled at a different time, Humphrey laid down at the back of the den and closed his eyes before slowly drifting asleep happily because he could still smell Kate's scent as if she was asleep beside him.

Meanwhile Kate had just arrived back into the den grounds of her pack, it wasn't all that late into the night just yet but she felt tired after a long day. While heading towards the den she now shared with Garth she noticed her mother pacing back and forth along the overhang in front of their den. Puzzled and curious as to what was wrong she stopped at the bottom which is when she noticed her presence.

"Oh there you are Kate, I've been out looking for you but never found you." Eve said sounding relieved to see her again

"Sorry mom I was out taking a walk, what's up?" Kate lied with a smile, but on the inside she began to grow nervous.

"I just wanted to talk to you about how things are going with Garth" Her mother replied looking down at her

"Things are going fine I guess, haven't really been getting along quite yet but I think that's starting to change." Kate answered.

As much as she just wanted to say things are great between her and Garth she figured it was best to be honest about it. After all, they were both thrown into marriage before getting to know one another properly. Though the more she lied about things working out between them and pretending to love him, the more she wanted to just runaway and cry. How could her parents have done this to her, and worse yet how could they possibly think everything was perfect between her and Garth?

"He hasn't been mean to you has he?" She asked

"Not at all, we've just needed some time to get to know one another."

"Oh good, because if he was then he and I would be having a nice long chat..." She said in pleasant tone, but Kate knew what her mother meant when she spoke like that.

Kate let out a yawn before telling her mother that she was going head back to her den for the night, they both said goodnight before going separate ways. Kate could now let the fake smile fade from her face as she walked into her den, the longer this went on the more she wanted to just leave this place and run off with Humphrey. But she couldn't just leave her family behind even if they are the ones that caused this to happen, she still loved them with all her heart and just hoped that with time things will finally go the way she wanted.

She silently laid on the soft floor of the den while in her thoughts until paw steps could be heard approaching. Coming out of her thoughts she lifted her head to see Garth entering the den looking exhausted.

They both looked at each other before she spoke "Hey Garth, how was the patrol?"

"Long and uneventful" He replied before lying down on the other side of the den from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She stated before noticing how tired he was, normally he never was this tired when he came home from alpha duties. However she ignored it and laid her head back down, not that she was trying to avoid conversation but because there was really nothing else to talk about between them and she didn't care all that much about what he was up to.

From the first few days after their marriage they both knew that being mates wasn't going to work out all too well. They never brought it up or stated it to each other but Kate could at least sense that Garth wasn't fond of the way things turned out as well. She didn't know for sure but he hasn't made any moves on her which surprised her since she figured that he would be okay with an arranged marriage. The only time they've even given affection to each other was at their wedding, after that there has been nothing else.

In a way she was glad he never kissed her or did the things other mates typically did, it made it much easier on her to just go with pretending to love him and make the pack think everything was great between them. They both said goodnight to each other before Kate began to think of her and Humphrey like she always did before falling asleep these past few weeks. Sometimes these thoughts would bring her to tears for the pain all this was bringing upon her, but this is what she chooses to do with her life and it was too late to change that. Hopefully one day she and Humphrey will be married and able to live their lives happily with no troubles, but they both felt like that day would never come…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One chapter down and hopefully it was a good read for you, things will be elaborated on and put together more in depth in the coming chapters. Until then, see you next time.**


	2. Duties and New Faces

Chapter 2: Duties and New Faces

Morning came rather slowly for Kate as dreams plagued her mind throughout most of the night hindering any chance of a good sleep, but eventually sunlight began to appear outside. It looked to be the start of a good clear day to relax and just hang around however she had duties to attend to first, and whatever else was thrown her way. Getting up and stretching she noticed that Garth was not present which puzzled her since he only had duties to perform during the evening.

'Perhaps he went to see his dad or something' she thought to herself before exiting the den to be greeted by the bright new day. The light shined off of her fur as she continued on towards the valley to meet up with her usual hunting group. She didn't feel like doing a hunt already but she had to in order to keep her role in providing for the pack. At least she wasn't the party leader for this week so that was a plus, hopefully it would be quick and she would be able to do what she wanted to which was to go see Humphrey again.

Candu, along with two other alphas named Vik and Sally were waiting at the top of the valley already surveying for any caribou or deer when Kate arrived.

"Good morning everyone" she greeted

"Morning Kate" They each greeted back before looking back down below again

She walked up beside them to see what they were staring at to find a small herd of deer along the far wall of the valley. "Well looks like you guys already found today's kill huh?" She commented

"Yeah let's hope we can bring one of them down" Sally said

"I'm sure they won't be any trouble, come on let's get down there." Vik said before proceeding to jump down to the ledge below the group. Being the leader of the group for the week the others followed behind him and waited for the next set of orders when they arrived at the bottom.

"So how are doing today Kate?" Sally asked coming up beside her as they walked down to the bottom.

"Eh I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm feeling fine" She replied "How about you?"

"Well just looking forward to getting this hunt done with so I can just relax for the day."

"Yeah I hear ya, I could go for a nice nap after this too"

Kate and Sally have known each other ever since they both started alpha school, the two of them shared a den together and after getting to know each other they became quick friends. So after returning home they got grouped along with Candu and Vik which meant they could see each other and gossip while on duty. Kate found that it made alpha duties fun and more entertaining considering she already knew Candu and Vik from alpha school as well.

"How about we both be the ones to make the kill and let the boys lure them to us?" Sally suggested to her "That way we'll quickly get this done with"

"I'm up that, but remember who's in charge" Kate replied motioning towards Vik

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind the idea..."

The group all came to a stop once they reached the valley floor and the cover of the tall grass. Sally told Vik that she and Kate want to be the ones to bring down the deer and he agreed saying that he didn't feel like getting blood in his fur anyway. Everyone got into their positions and waited for the signal to begin, Kate crouched low in the grass beside Sally while Vik and Candu began to close in downwind of the deer.

This was all routine for hunting and with a few tail signals exchanged the deer were now on the run with the two alpha females hot on their tails. Sally jumped onto the back of one which sent it to the ground allowing her to finish it off with no further troubles. Kate meanwhile had her sights focused in on her victim who so far was keeping up a good run away from her. Eventually, and much too long in her opinion, she was right beside it and mirrored what Sally had done to bring down the first one.

She stood on top of the desisted deer and howled out that she had brought one down to the others who she could barely see way behind her, they returned the howl saying that had gotten a kill as well. Kate smiled at how successful the hunt had turned out, it wasn't often groups brought down more than one prey so the pack will be well fed for the next few days. She began to drag her kill back to the others who unknown to her at the time were also dragging their kill to where she was.

The group met up and congratulated each other for their hard work before it was time to bring the food back to the feeding grounds. The sun had made its way up higher into the sky and it was already near mid-day by the time they placed the new meat long side the others in the feeding grounds. They all said farewells before departing to wherever else they needed to be, Kate decided to head back to her den and rest for a few hours.

However she suddenly noticed a small crowd gathered ahead of her in the clearing, curious she made her way around a few of the wolves to figure out what they were all staring at. In the center she found two wolves along with her father all stand there, one of them she noticed had a good sized cut on their side.

"What's going on here?" She asked the wolf who was standing next to her which turned out to be Hutch

"These two were fighting over a piece of meat for some reason, so some of us quickly put an end to that and now your father is here telling them their punishments." He replied

She nodded her head when he looked at her before continuing to watch and listen to what her father told the two wolves. She quickly figured out that the wolf with the bleeding scar tried to take a piece of meat the other wolf had rightfully taken from the pile. The reason for his actions never became clear but to her this was just another fight between two alphas. She looked around the group that had gathered to notice that not a single omega was present, this puzzled her because typically they were around to put an end to fights like this. Much like when Humphrey and a few of his friends help stop the fight with eastern wolves during her first hunt.

She was going to ask Hutch about the omegas but her father had just dismissed the two wolves so she walked over to his side to speak with him. "Just another day being a leader huh dad?" She stated before sitting down.

"Yeah just another day, though this is just another meaningless fight." He replied looking over at his daughter

"Shouldn't the omegas have quickly sorted this out so you wouldn't have to be here?"

"They should have but they never came and the other alphas around had to end it" he said with a sigh "You know ever since Humphrey left some of the omegas just haven't been doing their job as well as they used to."

This confused Kate, she thought the omegas were still doing fine even with Humphrey's departure from the rest of the pack, but it appears that she was wrong.

"Well they did lose the one omega that kind of leaded them in performing their job" She admitted, she knew Humphrey was one of the best omegas at keeping the peace along with his friends.

"Maybe I should go speak with them and see what's wrong, our pack will seize to function properly if they keep this up." Winston said starting to get up but Kate stopped him.

"I'll take care of that dad, go back home and relax" She said

"Are you sure dear? I mean you can come along with me if that's what you want."

"No I got this, I'm sure it's just some easy problem to fix, they are omegas after all."

Winston smiled at how his daughter was starting to follow in his paw steps when it came to leading the pack, one day soon he would be able to step down and watch her take over running the pack alongside Garth. "Okay you're probably right about that, I'll see you later then Kate"

"Bye dad"

With that Winston left to head back to his den while Kate got up and headed to where she knew the omegas liked to hang out on their own. She felt kind of disappointed in doing this because she may not be able to see Humphrey today but at the same time she knew he would be okay with it since she was going to be helping out his former pack mates.

Speaking of Humphrey the young grey wolf was out taking a stroll through the area he's spent the past few weeks at, with really nothing else to do out here he found joy in just taking walks to pass time. This at the same time was helping him build his stamina so that he will be more prepared to begin hunting within the next few days. He felt like he was ready to try and hunt but it would be foolish of him to go for his first kill without Kate around to help him in case he got hurt.

So far being a lone wolf was a bit a drag for Humphrey, it was a totally new kind of life style for him and at first he regretted leaving the pack. However he slowly accepted the choice he made and once Kate found him and learned of her feelings for him he felt that going through with it was all worth it. Still there were many times where he lay in the den he now called home and just couldn't find something to keep himself entertained. He tried thinking of new games to play which helped for a while until he grew bored of playing them, at least he was still able to go log sledding every now and then on a hill that wasn't too far away.

His thoughts were interrupted when he began to hear the sound of something being dragged across the ground along with the crushing of leaves. Worried that it may be a threat he got into a stealth position and headed to investigate the sound without being heard. He came around a small berry bush to find a brownish-grey wolf slowly pulling a deer with them as they headed through the forest. Humphrey's instincts told him to back away and get away from the other wolf since he learned lone wolves aren't usually the nicest to be around.

However he realized that the wolf was struggling to pull the large animal to wherever it was that they were going so he decided to go see if they needed help. Leaving his hiding spot he walked into the small clearing and came up beside the mystery wolf who was still distracted while pulling his kill to notice him approach. Humphrey just sat down for a moment and watched before finally speaking up.

"Hi there, need some help?" He said in a pleasant tone, in a way he was glad to be able to talk to someone besides Kate for the first time in weeks.

The wolf quickly let go of the deer and turned around to face him "No I don't, this is my kill and I'm not letting some other lone try to take it from me." They replied in a stern way

"Woah I don't mean to intrude mister you just looked like you were having a hard time dragging that thing on your own." Humphrey quickly responded

"Well your eyes must fool you because this isn't the first time I've dragged something this size on my own. Now leave me alone, I just want to get this back to my den and enjoy it in peace." The wolf said before taking the deer's neck into their jaws again.

Humphrey didn't think much of what the wolf told him and continued to sit and watch as they struggled yet again to drag it along the dirt.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked again after seeing the wolf only move his kill ten feet in the past minute.

"Yes I am sure," The wolf repeated lifting their head up "and besides why should I trust you when for all I know you could be trying to take this from me."

Humphrey got up from his spot and slowly walked over to him "Well considering that I haven't attacked you or forcefully taken it, and the fact that I used to be an omega is all I have to answer to that." He said still acting as if this stranger never told him to get lost.

The wolf sighed, sensing that this strange wolf was only trying to help him he decided to give it a shot considering he felt like he really could use the help right now. "Alright fine you can help, and if you do end up being trustworthy I'll even give you a share."

Humphrey smiled at his success, his omegas skills could tell that this wolf needed help and they were correct "Well that's not really necessary but I appreciate it, the names Humphrey by the way."

He held out his paw and waited for the wolf to answer "Jake" They replied shaking paws with him.

"Well Jake, lead the way" Humphrey said before gripping his muzzle on the deer's back.

The two wolves began to work their way back to wherever it was that Jake called home which surprisingly wasn't too far from Humphrey's den, in fact he could see the cliff in the distance. Along the way Humphrey thought about and hoped that maybe he and Jake could become friends, but that would have to be decided once he finished helping him out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah it's nice to be in the writer's seat again, also I am amazed by the response I got for chapter one and I thank you for the comments even if some are short. As for the next chapter you will get more insight on what happened the day Kate first found Humphrey outside the pack, as well as learn what's wrong with the omegas. Until then I bid you farewell!**


	3. How It Began

Chapter 3: How It Began

"Right here's fine" an exhausted Jake said letting go of the deer.

Humphrey did the same before looking around at the den that stood before him, it was more of a mound of dirt that had been dug into on the side, but still was a den. He waited as he noticed Jake start to take one of the deer's legs off, holding true to what he said only a short while ago he gave him the leg as a way of saying thanks. Humphrey was feeling kind of hungry and was glad to be given free food but at the same time he didn't feel like he deserved it.

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" He asked looking up at Jake who was taking off a leg for himself. "I'm more than capable of getting my own food"

"Please it's no trouble, you showed me that your trustful and I'm okay with giving you a share because of that." He replied "You can even stay here and eat if you like."

Humphrey smiled and nodded his head "Sure I got nowhere else to be anyway."

He thought for a moment about the possibility of Kate coming out here and not finding him at his den, he usually stuck by close by if he went out so he wouldn't miss her visit. Time seeing each other was valuable, but if she needed to find him then she could follow his scent here. The two headed inside the den and sat down across from each other with their meal in front of them.

"So tell me about yourself, you seem to be new around these parts." Jake stated looking at him

"Yeah I've been living in a den not too far from here for a few weeks now." He answered

"Did you used to be part of a pack?"

He nodded "I grew up in the western pack, if you've heard of it"

"Ah a westerner, I come from the southern pack so I've heard plenty about them."

"Really? What made you want to become a lone wolf?" Humphrey asked wanting to know

"Well at first I wanted to see what it's like to live on your own and alone, so I left the pack for a few weeks and realized how great it was out here. After that I spoke with the leaders and my family about becoming a lone wolf and were okay with it, I haven't looked back since." Jake said before taking a bite and chewing it "How about you?"

"It's a long story really, I don't want to bore you or anything." Humphrey stated

"Oh please it's been too long since I've talked to another wolf, go on, I'm sure I'll enjoy hearing it."

He smiled from what he said and began to tell him just how he left his home behind to become a lone wolf, his story wasn't as happy as Jake's had been, but he still listened to his story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Clouds hung low over mountain tops as rain began to fall upon the ground, the suns light faded and everything around turned a shade of dull gray. Humphrey sat in the opening of a cave he had recently found and watch on as the storm began, soaking up the ground before his paws. His eyes were slightly red, fur a tangled mess, and he looked exhausted as he let out a sigh and laid down flat on the floor.

He had great trouble on his mind, much had happened to him within the course of a few days, and now his life was forever changed because of it. The former omega of the western pack was now a lone wolf, forced to live out the rest of his days on his own whether he liked it or not. The problems began after he returned home, after being captured by humans and traveling many hundreds of miles alongside his puppyhood friend Kate, he learned she had been hiding something from him.

She had to marry an eastern wolf in order to unite the two packs together as one and stop the hunger and territory issues. Normally Humphrey would have congratulated her about it but that was the last thing on his mind after finding out that that was the reason she needed to quickly get home after being captured. Humphrey, ever since a young age, admired the she wolf and the friendship they shared as pups, and as time went by he began to fall in love with her. But this wasn't right, pack law clearly stated that and omega like himself could not marry an alpha like Kate.

Upon hearing word about her marriage Humphrey's heart sank, he could not bear the sight of seeing the wolf he loved be married to another alpha. The thought of it even made him sick, after all that had happened to both of them during the past three days and she just throws that down into him. So after pacing back a forth through his den he decided that it was best for him to just leave the western pack, he had no reason to stay anymore. When morning came he told his close friends about his decision, they were shocked and confused as to why he would do such a thing.

After explaining it to them all they could tell him were their best wishes and that they hoped he would come by to visit again, he made them that promise before saying goodbye. Finally came the moment that made his heart feel as if it was right in his throat, he needed to tell Kate that he would be leaving. She may have caused him pain by just throwing him aside like they had shared nothing but he still cared for her, it was only right that she knew he left.

Kate was shocked as well to hear that he was leaving and tried to hide her sadness from him as he told her, unknown to Humphrey she was going through emotional pain as well and still trying to figure out and understand what was happening to her. Responsibility told her that she needed to go through with the marriage but at the same time she was becoming aware of the feelings she had towards Humphrey. But it was too late to go back now, she had made her choice the previous night and she had to stick with it, all she could do was just watch as the wolf she had fallen for ran into the forest, never to return again.

A bright flash erupted before Humphrey causing him to escape from his thought's, the storm was worsening now as the sound of thunder echoed through the trees. He closed his eyes and let the sound or rain and thunder drift him to sleep, rest was what he really needed at this point. After walking all day and coming across this cave the omega decided it was best to spend a few days where he was and simply rest before moving on, he had no destination in mind on where he wanted to go live.

All he wanted to do was to keep heading further and further away from Jasper Park as to put distance between him and everything that had happened. It was all in the past now and he wanted to keep it that way, and secretly he hoped that Kate would go on to have a good life with the wolf she married, in his mind she deserves to have a good life even if he was not in it.

As Humphrey slept a dark figure entered into the den and sat down, a burst of lightning revealed that the figure was another wolf, with golden fur that was soaked from walking in the rain. The newcomer she wolf looked outside at the storm that continued with no end in sight, they let out a sigh of defeat. This storm was ruining the slim chance she had left to find a wolf that she deeply cared about, for the rain had already erased their scent trail. It was starting to get late and she needed to return back home to her pack before they figured out she was gone.

However now that the storm wasn't going anywhere any time soon she would have to just spend the night in this shelter rather than brave the cold outside. Hope began to leave her as the realization came in of the probability that she really was never going to see this wolf ever again, and she couldn't just keep searching for them. She had a new life to attend to back within her pack and had no more free time or the allowance to just keep leaving the packs border.

Though her luck was about to quickly change, as the she wolf got up and began to head further back into the cave for better warmth her front paw stepped onto something soft and slightly warm. It was enough to make her jump back in fear, adjusting her eyes to better see in the dim light she noticed something surprising. Right there in a den she thought to be empty laid a wolf appearing to be asleep. Humphrey groaned awake after feeling something press down onto his tail, at first he thought nothing of it but his suspicions soon got the best of him.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see another wolf standing in front of him, but instead of feeling fear and alarm he felt a sense of relief come over him. There she was, Kate, the wolf he was running away from standing right before him.

"Kate...?" He asked still trying to wake up again from his nap

"H-Humphrey?" She asked back upon recognizing his voice, she couldn't believe it, there he was sleeping right behind her the whole time she was in this cave.

Humphrey also couldn't believe that he was seeing her again, though he didn't want anything to do with her after what happened he grew curious as to why she was out here.

"Kate what are you doing here?" He asked again as the two only looked at each other

"I've been looking for you" She answered, her voice becoming pleasant in tone.

"Looking for me, why? I made sure to say goodbye to you before I left." He left Jasper only a full day ago and she already came looking for him.

"I know but after you left I realized that I forgot to tell you one thing." She began with Humphrey waiting for her to continue "I've realized that there has been something I have overlooked I my life."

"Something?" He slowly replied

"Well... someone" Her eyes stayed fixed on his "I've realized that this someone has been there for me many times in my life, from my days as a pup all the way up until now. This someone is very kind, funny, caring, and has been all that I've asked for in a good friend."

Humphrey sat up and continued to listen closely to what Kate told him, all the while his heart rate increasing as he hoped she was going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"However I screwed it all up for us and ruined the friendship we shared together, and after watching him leave because of my actions I realized just how much my heart really cared about them. So I followed their scent and right when I began to lose hope I finally caught up with them, and now I'm here to make things right between us again."

Each word Kate spoke to him felt like it lasted forever, his insides began to knot up as he knew for sure what was about to be told to him.

"This someone, Humphrey, is you and I've followed you all the way out here to apologize for what I have done and as well as to tell you that I..." She paused for a moment, even though she was certain he loved her back she still felt hesitant in saying the words "I love you"

Nothing but the sound of rain was audible after that moment, Kate starred into Humphrey's eyes as it all processed in his head, she had finally said the words he's waited ages for her to say. A smile came across his face and felt like he had been placed into the world of his dreams.

"Kate, you have no idea how overjoyed I am right now after hearing all that, I've waited a long time for this moment to come and finally it has." His tail wagged slightly as his excitement could no longer be held within him "I love you too"

Kate's tail began to wag as well before they slowly leaned in to kiss each other "Oh Humphrey I'm so glad I was able to find you again, I felt so bad for not realizing my feelings sooner and having to watch you leave." She said after their noses parted

"It's alright, I forgive you, I'm just glad that everything's all better now." She smiled at hearing that he forgave her but it quickly turned into a frown.

"You know it's going to be real hard to make this work out with everything that's going on back in the pack."

Humphrey frowned as well, she had a point, they may have just confessed their love for each other but things were still far from normal. This didn't mean that Kate was no longer married to Garth and it also didn't change the fact that he was still a lone wolf. But being the good team they had become after their Idaho adventure they discussed ways of how they could make this work out and not raise the suspicions of her family and anyone else. Well into the night the two continued to talk until finally coming up with a plan they both could agree on.

Humphrey would live in the den they currently laid in and Kate would come visit him any free chance she got, it seemed pretty straight forward but it would require some good timing, acting, and luck to make it last. The risks of being found out on were already in their heads but they weren't going to worry about it until another time. Seeing that it was far too late and still raining outside Kate decided to spend the night with Humphrey and the two lovers fell asleep side by side with smiles clearly visible on their faces. Things weren't going to be anymore easier for the pair now but they held high hopes that they will get through it and someday become properly married and live a nice life together.

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I became a lone wolf, she still comes to visit me and is now teaching me how to hunt and defend myself." Humphrey finished after telling his story for several minutes<p>

"Wow that's amazing, all that because of love, but at least you managed to work it out in the end." Jake replied stunned at what this wolf before him has gone through.

"Thanks, I'm glad it did too"

They had already finished eating a long time ago and continued to talk for a little while more before Humphrey decided that he should get back to his den just in case Kate made another visit. Jake understood and thanked him again for helping him with not only the deer but also telling him his story and talking with him. He welcomed him to come back anytime and even offered that he could teach him how to hunt as well. Humphrey appreciated his offer and said that he would think about it, the two wolves said their goodbyes before he exited the den and headed back to his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There that should answer the question of how Humphrey became a lone wolf and everything, though I'm sure you could already piece that together. I know I said I would put the part about the omegas in this chapter but due to how long this chapter turned out I decided to bump it over to the next chapter. It's late and I'm tired, so I will say farewell for now.**


	4. Suspicions

Chapter 4: Suspicions

The sound of laughter and talking could be heard as Kate walked into a clearing the omegas used as their hangout spot, surprised to find that most of the packs omegas were there at the moment. They never paid attention to her as she walked past a few of them, most were busy either playing games or talking to one another. She jumped onto a rock so that she would have a better view of all of them.

"Hey, can I have your attention please!" She called out over the chatter

Some who heard her call out stopped what they were doing and looked up at her, soon everything stopped and all eyes were fixed on the alpha.

"Thank you" She smiled "Now I have come here today because your leaders, and a few others, have noticed that you guys are not performing your job in keeping the peace. So what's the problem?"

They all looked around at each other but no one ever said anything "Come on guys, if you don't perform your job than our pack will not function properly, it's important that we fix this." She continued

Finally a wolf stepped forward and cleared their voice before speaking, she looked at them and realized it was one of Humphrey's friends. "Well Kate ever since Humphrey left us there hasn't been another wolf to lead us like he did." They said

"Is that all?" She replied looking at the rest of the omegas, some nodded in agreement.

She smiled seeing how this was going to be an easy problem to fix, but to the omegas they really did feel lost without having Humphrey around. "It is sad that Humphrey had to leave us, but he has his own life to live and he choose to go see the world as a lone wolf." She began noticing some of them look down at the ground.

"However just because he's not here anymore doesn't mean that you guys can just stop doing your job, he may have lead you in a way but you are all more than capable of still keeping the peace." A few of the omegas began to realize that she was right but Kate continued on until she was sure they all understood what she was trying to say.

"For instance, when you broke up a fight, who told you how to go about doing it?" She asked to all of them

"Well I just went with what seemed right." One replied.

"After Humphrey taught me some things I could break up fights with no problems." Another said being one of Humphrey's other friends.

"See, you're all capable of doing your job on your own, sure Humphrey or someone else was there to help you out with things, but still you all can do it without him. I'm sure if Humphrey were to come back and see how you guys just abandoned your duty than he would be disappointed." They all began to smile, seeing how she was right.

"She's right guys, we can't just sit around after losing an omega brother, our pack still needs us." One of them called out receiving nods from the others.

"Yeah we must keep the peace!" Another called out

"There you go! Just keep that in mind and the next time a fight breaks out I want to see the omegas be the ones to take care of it, not the alphas. Now you're free to go back to playing your games and such." Kate said, her work here was done and after being sure they all understood she left the rock she sat on and headed back into the forest.

'Well that went well' She thought to herself as she headed towards the feeding grounds, the sun would be going down soon and she could use a good piece of caribou before going to sleep. Along the way she began to think about the omegas and how much Humphrey's presence had an effect on them. She always thought he was the leader of his small group of friends, which made sense, but there was far more to it than just that. How she wished he could be here and see how lost they became without him, it probably would have been a shock. She would have to tell him about it the next time she heads back out there, which would have to be tomorrow because it was already too late into the day.

After coming and going from the feeding grounds, Kate made a stop by her parents den to let her father know the result of her meeting with the omegas "Hey dad, hey mom" She greeted while strolling into the den.

Winston and Eve sat next to a pile of scraps which must have been the remains of their dinner, they both smiled and looked at Kate as she sat down in front of them. "So how did it go sweetie?" Her mother asked

"It went well, like I said, just an omega problem" Kate replied

"And what was the problem?" Winston asked

"You were right about Humphrey being the reason why, turns out they kind of felt lost without him, but after some coaching I made them see that they are more than able to perform their job without him."

"That's my girl, I'm glad that now things can resume as normal with them." He said

"Thanks dad, let's hope that they're the ones that break up the next fight."

"I got no doubt, they are pretty good at what they do, as long as they believe in themselves I guess."

"You didn't happen to see Lilly there while speaking with them did you?" Eve asked changing the subject.

"No I didn't, why?" Kate responded

"Weird because I haven't seen her since she left early this afternoon." She said sounding concerned

"I'm sure she's fine honey" Winston stated

"Yeah mom, you know her and how she likes to be alone sometimes." Kate added

"I know, I just worry about her and you sometimes, you've both grown so fast and you're already married, it's just a lot for a mother to take in I guess."

"That's just part of being a parent, it's hard to let someone go that you've raised from just a little pup." Kate smiled

"One day you'll know just how hard that is when you have a family, but just wait a little bit before starting one okay?"

Kate just shook her head and continued to smile, her mother was just being her mother again, always short and to the point. "Don't worry mom I don't think Garth and I will be ready for that kind of responsibility for over a year of two."

"Good, we don't need the grandparent title just quite yet."

They all laughed, having a family was something she did want one day, however unknown to them it would never be with Garth. She could see herself and Humphrey having pups and enjoy raising them together, regardless whether or not it was allowed. But things like this would be far into the future, hopefully in a time where everything was the way she and Humphrey wanted it to be.

"Well I'm going to head back home for the night, maybe see how Garth's day went before heading to sleep." Kate said

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow then, have a good night honey." Winston said before she exited the den.

"You know Winston, I think she's taking this whole thing pretty well." Eve commented after she left.

"The marriage? Yeah your right, I'm glad she's happy with it." He replied

"I still feel bad for both of them, but I talked to her last night and she said she and Garth were starting to get along better."

"That's great, as long as they can make it work out everything will be great for the whole pack."

Kate's short walk back to her den ended but she was surprised to not find Garth back home already, normally he was always home just after sundown from his alpha duties. Her suspicions rose yet again at how strange he's been lately, not only has he come home looking exhausted but now he wasn't home at his usual time. She shook her head as she laid down on the floor, perhaps she was just thinking too much, but then something came to her mind. Why was it that both he and her sister were gone at the same time right now? What if there was something going on here that she was not seeing, and then it hit her, what if Garth and Lilly were doing the same thing she and Humphrey were doing?

Again she shook the thought from her racing mind, she shouldn't jump to such conclusions, especially ones to that extent. It was just a coincidence, there was no way her sister could secretly be seeing Garth behind her back… right? She decided to ask him about his whereabouts once he got back home, he was probably just out with some friends or something, and as if right on queue Garth entered the den.

"Hey Kate" He said after sitting down near her

"Hey Garth" She replied looking at him, there was a brief silence but there it was again, he looked like he had just run across the territory. "You sure look tired"

"Yeah it's been a long day for me, running around all day."

"I bet. Anything fun?" She asked, keeping conversation.

"Well I went to see my dad today before having lunch and heading to my duties, after that I spent some time with my friends."

"That does seem busy" At least she was right in assuming he was with his father this morning. She felt like she was digging too much into her suspicions, in reality she didn't want much to do with Garth considering they haven't become good friends like everyone else thinks.

"How was your day?" He asked

"It went good, had a successful hunt before I helped my dad by giving the omegas a pep talk." She replied

"Why what happened?"

"Well you remember Humphrey right?"

He thought for a moment before remembering "Oh yeah, that omega that got taken with you to Idaho, didn't he leave the pack or something?"

"Yeah he did, I guess he wasn't done exploring the world, anyway ever since he left the omegas started feeling lost without him since he was like their leader. So I had to make them see that they could still preform their job without him being there to lead them, long story short the problem is fixed I hope." The more and more she had to act like she didn't care about Humphrey the more and more she hated herself for doing it, but it's what she had to do in order to protect them both.

"That's good, I didn't realize there was something wrong with them, they seemed fine from what I've seen and heard. Then again I'm usually around the eastern omegas." He said

"Say you didn't happen to see my sister Lilly around today did you?" She asked after another silence

"I think I saw her with some other wolves earlier in the day, but lately, no I haven't, why?"

"My parents asked me the same thing when I saw them so I was just wondering if you knew."

"No I don't, sorry."

She looked at him carefully just to see if he was lying, in the slight chance her suspicions were right, but she didn't see anything that indicated so. "That's okay, I'm sure she's around the territory somewhere."

Garth let out a yawn after that "Well I'm gonna head to bed, see you in the morning Kate."

"Alright, good night Garth."

With that she laid her head back down on the floor while Garth got comfortable on the opposite side of the den, falling fast asleep. Kate began to feel stupid for thinking so much, nothing was going on that she should know of, and everything was fine. She quickly cleared out anymore thoughts within her mind and fell asleep as well, looking forward to a bright new day in which she could see Humphrey again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm looks like the plot may be thickening, what do you think, is there something going on that Kate doesn't know about? Well that's to be found out in the next few chapters, until then there will be a time jump between this and the next chapter. Not sure how long this story is going to become but I'm aiming for around 10 chapters if not more. Thanks for reading and cya later!**


	5. Fun and Games

Chapter 5: Fun and Games

_One month later_

"Alright Humphrey this should be good enough, now show me what you've learned" A pleased Kate said looking over at her love

"Yes mam" Humphrey replied before creeping around some bushes, she just giggled to herself from how he responded before watching him leave.

The two wolves had been stalking a lone deer through the woods for the past several minutes until Kate saw a good opportunity for Humphrey to go in for an attack. This was a big moment Humphrey, if he pulled this off then he will have successfully brought down his first kill. Kate was excited because this meant all her hard work training him would pay off, and she would never have to bring him food anymore. However she cannot take all of the credit, Humphrey did have some hunting lessons from his lone wolf friend Jake, who she had gotten to know as well.

She silently waited behind the cover of a tall bush and peaked her head around every so often to monitor his progress, he was stalking his prey as if he was a true alpha. As Humphrey came within attack range he stopped and just waited, waiting for just the right moment to pounce. All the time training and teaching was all proven successful within a matter of seconds as soon as he saw the deer become distracted by a distance noise. With the animal staring off in the opposite direction Humphrey jumped out form his cover and hit his mark.

The deer let out a yell before it keeled over with Humphrey clamped down onto its neck, Kate was amazed as she watched it happen before her. He seemed like a whole new wolf when in hunting mode, so focused and precise you wouldn't think that he was still practically considered an omega. After all became quiet again and Humphrey stepped back from what was now his first kill, Kate came walking up beside him with a smile.

"You know, bloods a good look on you" She teased upon seeing the blood on his muzzle.

He laughed "Yeah? Maybe I should wear it more often then." but then licked it all off.

"Oh I'm so proud of you love, you went from just an omega to a lone wolf that can kill in just over a month."

"Thanks Kate, I did have some good teachers which helped."

They both turned their attention back at the deer "Wow I can't believe I brought that thing down on my own." He said

"You looked like any other alpha in Jasper, maybe an alpha rank isn't a bad idea to train for now since you already know how to hunt."

Kate had brought up the idea of her training him to be an alpha before, but he didn't believe he was capable of becoming one, not yet at least. He didn't see the point of becoming one either, he was a lone wolf and there's no more need for being ranked.

"I don't know, I still don't think I will need further training." He replied looking at her

"Well at least let me teach you how to fight, you never know, it could come in handy one day."

He sighed, he couldn't argue with her "Alright fine, a few fighting moves won't hurt to learn, but after that I'm done."

She smiled "Thank you, now come on, let's get this back to the den."

The couple worked together and began to drag the deer all the way back home, luckily the path was mostly downhill so the whole ordeal didn't take long. Humphrey started to realize just how easy things will become for him now that he could hunt, no longer did he have to rely on Kate or Jake for food. He knew they both didn't mind it, but at the same time he felt like he should be able to get his own food without outside help. After all, he was so post to be a 'lone' wolf which changed after Kate came after him all that time ago.

Things for the pair have been running great, no one had suspected a thing as far as they knew and Kate was able to make convincing lies if anyone did ask about her whereabouts. Humphrey was aware at how challenging things could be for her back in the pack and even offered multiple times that she didn't have to keep doing this, but she always replied quickly saying it was worth it. He was glad and amazed that she was doing all of this just so she could be with him, and began to debate of how to repay her for everything she's done. Of course he didn't need to do that, but if the day came that they could both marry then he would do something nice for her.

Until then they just kept their hopes high and enjoyed every moment they could spend together for it could become their last. It didn't take long after arriving back to the den until Humphrey was digging into the food. He offered some to Kate but she had already eaten before coming out to see him and passed, saying she was fine.

"Are you sure? It's really good" He asked

"Yes, I ate before I left" She stated

"Alright"

She sat in silence while he continued to eat, but it wasn't long until she heard the sound of something approaching the den. "Ah I thought I smelled the scent of a fresh kill." A voice said soon after.

They both looked to the den entrance and saw Jake standing there with a smile. "Hey Jake" She greeted with Humphrey repeating the same.

"So is this the big first kill?" He asked sitting down next to them both

"Sure is, brought this one down myself this morning" Humphrey answered still eating "Want some?"

"No I got plenty of food left to eat back at my den, thanks though."

"Look who's the one offering the food now" Kate joked receiving a laugh from them both

"Yeah, sure is nice knowing I can keep myself fed without needing your guy's help anymore." Humphrey said

"And I can't thank you enough for training him as well Jake, without you then I'm sure I would still be training him at this point, if you ever need anything in the future don't be afraid to ask." Kate said looking over at him

"Oh it was nothing, I rather enjoyed teaching him even if he was a pain sometimes." He teased

"Hey just because I was tired and not in the mood some day's doesn't mean I was trying to be a pain." Humphrey shot back but was smiling

"Doesn't mean you had to just ignore me until you had your way."

"Well what do you expect from an omega"

"Alright you two, that's quite enough" Kate chimed in, seeing that they were just bickering with each other.

They both just laughed after that, over the course of training the two of them had become great friends till the point both acted as if they were brothers. For Humphrey, things weren't boring being alone anymore, he was enjoying it, finding things to do and always had Jake around to hang out with. Kate was happy for him, back after she found him she worried that being alone would have a negative effect on his personality and lifestyle, but luckily it never did. Things became quiet in the cave for a bit until Humphrey was finished with his lunch, after which he got a few ideas in his head on what to do next.

"Well since it's only mid-day and we're all here, what do you say we play some games to pass the time?" He asked

"What did you have in mind?" Jake replied

"I don't know, tag, hide and seek, log sledding even."

"Aren't we a little too old for pup games?" Kate added after hearing some of his suggestions

Humphrey just shook his head, oh how alphas didn't understand how to have a good time. "Come on Kate, no wolf is ever too old for games and I just know your playful pup side is still wihin you."

"Perhaps..."

"Besides you do love log sledding, can't deny that!" He added smiling

"That is true, alright fine we can play some games just as long as I am able to get back to the pack by sundown." She finally agreed

Humphrey's tail wagged, he could tell that he still needed to work on her fun side since alpha school practically erased all of it. "Jake how about you?"

"Sure I'm up for some fun." He replied

"Awesome, come on I know a good clearing we can head to." Humphrey said before quickly exiting the den leaving just Kate and Jake

They both smiled and shook their heads as they got up, looking at each other. "Gotta love omegas, always wanting to have fun." Jake said

Kate giggled as the two left the den to follow Humphrey "That's one of the reasons I love him, always coming up with new fun things to do and he's shown me how to have fun again." She replied

"Yeah when I went to alpha school the teachers weren't very strict and stated having fun in-between responsibility's is a good way to relieve stress." He said. Kate and Humphrey had learned earlier that he was an alpha during the time he spent back in his old pack.

"Your one of the lucky ones then, the alphas in my pack were taught that fun and games is just a waste of time and something omegas should only do."

"Wow that bad huh? Well it's good you have Humphrey in your life to show you that that's not the case."

She agreed to that, she thought of herself especially lucky to have Humphrey be the one that went to Idaho with her because she learned how to have fun again because of it. Also she wouldn't be as happy as she was today if the trip never happened. It didn't take long to get to wherever Humphrey was leading them, actually it was practically right around the cover from the den. They walked out into a fairly good sized clearing that glowed brightly in the sunlight and stopped when Humphrey turned around to face them.

"What do you want to play first?" He asked

"How about hide and seek?" Kate suggested

"Yeah I think that will be the most entertaining." Jake agreed

"Alright I'll be the seeker first, the rules are you cannot follow scent trails and have to stay within the general area of this clearing, got it?" Humphrey said receiving nods from them both before walking over to a nearby rock and using it to block his vision. "You have until the count of thirty!"

As he began to count Kate and Jake quickly realized that they needed to get a move on, they both scurried off in different directions looking for a spot to hide in. Kate found a fallen log that she crawled inside of to use as her cover, Jake on the other paw was trying to make his way up onto a low hanging branch which he would not be seen from unless someone managed to look up at just the right moment.

Humphrey's count down ended and he turned around to survey his surroundings, nothing appeared out of the ordinary right away so he began his search along the tree line that wrapped around the clearing. He had to remember that he was dealing with trained alphas who have mastered the art of stealth, so they wouldn't be in any obvious spots. So far he had found no signs that he was close to one of them, most spots he expected to see one of them at only proved to be empty. He even yelled out "Surprise!" on a few occasions thinking that he would find one of them.

However when he came across a log that laid flat in the dirt he noticed that from the outside of it appeared to be hollow through the middle. Silently he jumped on top of it and walked to one of the ends before sticking his head down to look inside.

"Surprise!" He yelled yet again and immediately saw a pair of amber eyes looking back at him.

"Ahh!" A surprised Kate yelled out practically running backwards in fear out the other end of the log.

He laughed as he turned around to see Kate sitting there breathing heavily from the heart attack she almost had, but upon seeing that it was only Humphrey and how hard he was laughing she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled still laughing at her actions

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist" He replied with a big grin

"I'll admit that was pretty funny" She said after they got all the laugher out of their systems

"You see? Not such a pup game after all now is it?"

"I know, I know"

Jake could hear the two of them talking in the distance and soon he began to notice that there was one small, but major flaw in his hiding spot. A creaking sound filled his ears and his eyes widened at the fact that the branch he was sitting on was starting to break, rather than just give up the spot he decided to wait it out. Luckily the sound stopped once Kate and Humphrey appeared under him, both still searching around for him. They shortly left until coming back yet again stopping right at the trunk of the tree he was in, and it was at this critical moment that he felt himself become weightless.

With one loud snap the branch gave way and Kate and Humphrey both managed to look up just in time to see a branch fall with a crash next to them shortly followed by something furry. Jake quickly sat up as if he never fell from the tree but began to hear the two snicker next to him.

"How nice of you to drop by Jake" Kate said with a smile

"Yeah, you didn't have to give up your spot so soon you know." Humphrey agreed

"I guess that tree didn't like me sitting in huh?" He replied as he began to laugh as well.

"I guess you exceeded its weight limit" Humphrey teased

The three of them continued to laugh on before it was Kate's turn to be the seeker, she proved to be good at it and found both of the guys within a few short minutes. Round after round the good times did not stop, all the wolves were too busy enjoying the game and finding ways to have a good laugh to notice the time fly by. Soon a couple of hours passed and they agreed on switching to a new game, but this one was more on the danger side.

Since Jake had never been log sledding before Kate and Humphrey both saw this as the perfect time to get a few runs down the mountain, as well as giving him a taste of what it's like. At first he was a bit nervous but eventually they managed to talk him into it and were soon dragging a log together up a slope. This was a run Humphrey has taken many times before so he took charge of steering the log from the back with Kate in front of him and then Jake who had a clear view of everything ahead.

The wind rushed through their fur as they cheered and howled in excitement while flying past trees, rocks, and anything else that got in the way. Jake enjoyed every moment of the ride and could understand why it was totally worth the danger, what wolf could say they've gone down a mountain in a log? As quickly as the ride began the hill flattened out and their speed diminished until the sled came to a grinding halt, allowing the wolves to get out and immediately begin pushing back up to the top again.

They managed to get two more successful runs in until Kate noticed that the sky was beginning to turn a slight orange, as much as she was having fun and didn't want to leave she had to in order to be up early the next morning for her alpha duties. She said goodbye to both of them and thanked Humphrey for the good time before leaving him with a kiss. He smiled as he watched her run off into the forest happy that he was able to get her to unwind and have fun before getting back to the grind of pack life. Jake nudged his paw into his side before saying that he wanted to do one more run before calling it a day. Humphrey of course couldn't say no and helped him take the sled back up to the top of the hill yet again for one last ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing but fun, fun, fun! Haha, I'm glad you guys like the story and again I thank you for the support. Now onto some major news for those A&O fans who don't already know, the trailer for Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games has been released! You can find a link to it on my profile here on FanFiction under the little news section I've made or on my YouTube channel. So go check it out if you're interested, and that's a wrap for this chapter. Cya.**


	6. Not the Only Ones

Chapter 6: Not the Only Ones

The moon was the only thing left giving off light by the time Kate entered back into the western packs territory, it was a little too late for her liking since she did want to be back by sundown, but she did have fun with Humphrey for the day and just hoped that she didn't miss anything too important or major. She was gone all day since it was her only day off from any duties so she made the most of it by not sticking around in the pack.

This wasn't the first time she had left all day before, she had done it a few times during the past month and no one really seemed to notice, when her parents did ask about it she just answered that she was out for a walk. A simple excuse really but Winston and Eve just began to think that she was just being like her sister Lilly who did the same thing, and thought nothing of it. Honestly Kate couldn't believe how her parents still weren't aware of what she was up to, she only expected this to all be over within a month but so far that's not the case. There needed to be a resolution to this problem and fast, or else something could come up that could cause make things harder.

She and Humphrey have discussed about what they should do before, and have come up with a few ideas, one being that they could just run off together and never look back. Simple really, but while Humphrey had nothing to stay in Jasper for besides herself and friends, she did. Her family was here, and they were the leaders at that, she can't just leave them behind to pursue the love life she desires. She may love Humphrey with all her heart but at the same time running away with him would not be the best thing to do, really all she wanted was to be able to have him as her mate here in Jasper.

Life isn't easy as she's found out, so many complications and restrictions that have left her at a fork in the road, unable to make that critical decision. Follow what her heart desires and turn her back on everything she's known, or keep playing this hiding game for who knows how much longer. She couldn't make that choice yet, and throwing the whole forced marriage thing into the mix only makes the choice worse. She dreaded knowing what would happen if she divorced Garth and stated that she was in love with Humphrey, not only would it ruin her reputation as an alpha but also ruin the bond that was created between the east and the west.

If a western wolf couldn't get along with an eastern wolf in a relationship then what hope did the two packs have of being together in the long run? Would she be the one to blame for destroying the peace and the war it could cause after? She couldn't be certain, but it was the fear of knowing it could happen that has kept her from making the choice. Kate's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of distant talking, at first she only thought it only to be a patrol group but then realized it was too late for there to be one passing through on this side of the territory. She raised her ears up to attention and pin pointed the sound to be coming up in the next clearing. Confused as to why a wolf would be way out here at this time of the day she decided to go investigate just in case it was an intruder.

Upon silently arriving into the small clearing she got a good look at what was talking and it caused her mouth to open in surprise, there right before her was her sister and seated right beside her was none other than her mate Garth. She couldn't believe her eyes, had her old suspicions of her mate and sister been true, and if so, for how long? She didn't move, mostly because she was too stunned to and that they were facing away from her, eventually she shook herself out of it and walked up behind them both.

"Garth, Lilly, what are you two doing out here?" She asked

Noticing the sudden sound behind them Lilly and Garth stopped their conversation and turned around to see the wolf they least expected to see right now, Kate. Their hearts began to pound, there was no way of hiding it now that someone else had seen them sitting and talking together. However little did they know Kate was far from furious with them like they expected her to be right now.

"Oh hey sis..." Lilly replied, stumbling on what to say

"Hey Kate, I found Lilly wandering around out here and we were just talking a bit before heading back to the den grounds." Garth said casually.

Kate raised an eyebrow and eyed them both, in a way she was relieved that she wasn't the only one secretly seeing someone, now she could relate to them and maybe tell the truth with them understanding it. However she still wasn't sure so she pretended to be upset in order to see if they'll admit it themselves.

"You know Garth, you're a bad liar," She said sternly "I don't have to be an expert here to see what is going on between you two."

Lilly's gaze fell to the ground as the moment she and Garth feared had arrived "Oh really, and just what is going on between us?" He replied still acting like nothing was up.

"Your secretly seeing each other behind our backs, and cheating on me might I add."

"Why should you care? When was the last time we actually did something like proper mates huh?"

She was about to answer that but quickly realized that he was right, they were far from proper mates and haven't done anything to fix that. "You and I both know we were forced into this so don't make me the guilty one when you're just as guilty, why should we have to pretend to love each other when we don't?" She finally argued back.

"Well I'm sorry I never gave you the proper attention if that's what you're saying Kate." He continued "I had already fallen in love with Lilly just before you got back from that trip, so I've wanted out of our marriage since day one."

"So you do admit it"

"Yes I admit that I have been cheating on you and that Lilly and I are in love, I don't regret it, so now you can go tell your parents that and ruin everything that holds our packs together." She looked right into his eyes and could tell he was mad at her, this argument was starting to escalate and she needed to change that before something regretful was done or said.

"No you're wrong Garth, I'm not going to say a word about you two because I have been doing the same." Garth's expression changed from angry to confused, Lilly also looked up at her sister trying to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean sis?" Lilly asked

She sighed, here it goes "I have also been secretly seeing someone which is why I'm way out here so late and always disappearing. So I can fully relate with you both and understand how you feel right now because I also have feared the day of being found out on by mom and dad."

"Who is this wolf you've been seeing?" Garth asked

"Humphrey" She quietly replied

"Humphrey, but didn't he become a lone wolf after you got back?"

"He did, but I tracked him down shortly after he left to the den he now lives in just a couple of miles away from the border. Now I go visit him as much as I can and things have been going great besides the fact that it's wrong. However now that I know you have been doing the same thing I don't think that anymore."

"So you're telling me you've been seeing Humphrey all those times you've vanish since we got married?" Garth asked to make sure he understood what she was saying.

Kate nodded "Yep"

"Wow and to think Lilly and I just come out here every few days or so to spend time together while you're just leaving the territory over and over again."

There was a silence between them for a few moments after that, everything had changed for both couples, and no longer did they feel alone in doing what their hearts desired. But it's not like everything was going to be okay now, in fact in Kate's mind right now she began to think that this may make things harder. Harder to know that her own sister had been going through the same thing for just as long as she has, and the fact that they had been doing this within the packs own borders.

"I guess we've all just been wearing masks this whole time." Lilly said looking at both of them.

"Sure looks we have" Kate agreed.

Garth nodded his head before looking back at Kate "So how has Humphrey been able to survive out there?" He asked.

"At first I brought him food but eventually I along with a friend he met trained on how to hunt, in fact he just got his first kill today on his own." She replied.

"Really, all within a month's time?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of him for that"

"Wow I guess I miss judged that omega when I met him if he can learn new tricks that fast." He joked.

She laughed, that was actually one of the first times he had made a joke before which only showed more he and Lilly had been hanging out. "I see my sister's omega humor has already rubbed off on you."

"Yeah same goes to you with Humphrey"

It was nice that they were all casually talking as if nothing had happened earlier and this was just another day, Lilly was relived and happy to see that her sister was far from angry like she and Garth had previously expected. Garth was feeling the same way, he's been just as worried about being found out on just as much as Kate has, but now he didn't feel that scared anymore. There was strength in numbers and the fact that now it was practically four wolves against their own pack.

"Alright I think it's time we get back before it gets too late." Garth said after they continued to talk for a few minutes.

They all agreed and headed back to the den grounds as a group, along the way Lilly said goodbye to her sister and Garth to make it seem like they weren't all out together, leaving him with a goodbye kiss. Everything looked deserted when they arrived home since everyone else had already gone to sleep, so they just walked into their own den with no one to stop and talk to them. They were both pretty tired from the long day and did not feel like having to stay up a second longer then they needed too. The two alphas both laid down in their usual spots on opposite sides of the den from each other, but before falling asleep Garth had one last thing to say.

"Hey Kate?" He asked just looking up at the dens dirt ceiling.

"Yes Garth?" She replied doing the same while she was lost in her thoughts.

"What are we going to do now?"

She sighed "Honestly I have no idea Garth..." and that was the truth, sure they could now relate to each other and talk about their secret relationships but there was still no easy solution to their problem. "I guess we continue doing what we've been doing these past few weeks."

"True, and face the consequences together when the time comes."

"Why, did you have something else in mind?" She asked getting up a little to look at him.

"Well I was thinking of going with you the next time you go to meet with Humphrey, if you don't mind of course." He replied "Maybe we can all talk and work out a game plan on how to fix all this and get our lives on track."

"I don't mind if you come along, in fact I agree that we should come up with a plan, but what about Lilly, shouldn't she come along too?"

"I'm sure if I tell her she will be fine with staying here, besides I don't know if it's the safest thing all going at once."

"Good point, alright well I don't need to go out there for a few days so let's talk about this again on my next day off." She said lying her head back down.

"Sounds good, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Kate closed her eyes and quickly fell to sleep with a little less stress on her mind for the first time in a few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's this? Garth and Lilly actually becoming key characters in my stories? No no this is not right! Just kidding, it's about time I made them true main characters and not just side ones like in my previous stories. Not sure if I should consider this story half over because honestly I'm not sure how long it's going to become since I keep finding ways to expand it out. For example this chapter was so post to be a part of chapter 5 but I changed that due to how long the last one became. That's all for today, now if you'll excuse me Imma go play da video gamez. Cya, ChriZ.**


	7. Planning

Chapter 7: Planning

Days passed by as everything in and outside of the pack continued on like normal, Kate and Garth took care of their alpha duties and anything else important while Humphrey had grown into the habit of hunting every now and then. Nothing much was said between the two alpha wolves about their secret relationships and they continued to act as if they were mates. However they had to act a little harder because yesterday was the night of the moonlight howl, the first one since the night of their marriage.

It was decided between them both and the approval of Lilly that they could howl together for a bit just to keep the other pack mates from thinking things that could raise suspicions. It seemed that all they ever did now was switch in-between two lifestyles over and over again. When alone they could let their true self come out, but in the presence of others they became only pretenders, which has been the routine for weeks. Still they acted as if they were enjoying their lives and in reality they were, it just wasn't the type of reality everyone thought they saw.

At least now Kate didn't feel as bad about pretending anymore, now that she knew Garth was doing the same thing she didn't feel like she was hurting him by acting to love him. It made things easier and since they could openly talk to each other now Kate found things much less stressful. Finally the day they have both been waiting for has arrived, Kate had just finished her morning hunting run with her group of friends and was now waiting for Garth by the territory border.

Garth had the whole day off so the two of them decided that today was the best day to go out and see Humphrey, of course Kate was pretty anxious to go. She had never been away from Humphrey this long before and she was starting to really miss his presence around her, he always made her feel so special. Whether it be that he cared, respected, loved, and was always there for her or the fact that he treated her right, loving her for her personality and not just her looks. She began to pace back and forth hoping Garth would arrive soon so that they could go and see him, luckily after a few minutes she saw him in the distance.

She stood on the top of the hill and watched as he climbed up to meet her "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road" he replied as they began to walk next to each other.

"So how did today's hunt go?" He asked

"We had no luck, didn't see anything around even after we circled the whole valley." She replied

"Really? Well that's not the first time something like that has happened."

She nodded "I'm sure we'll all live without a kill for today, how is your day so far?"

"I mostly just relaxed in the den, it's been awhile since I've had a day off so figured it was best to take it easy."

"Totally, I'm sure we won't be doing much once we see Humphrey anyway, then again he's always doing something different to pass the time..."

Meanwhile a couple of miles away a familiar grey wolf had just finished taking a quick swim in a small pond to clean up his fur, which was starting to get a little too messy for his liking. For once the water was actually nice to be in considering the day had proven to be a little hotter than usual. The pond was a pretty beautiful place to visit, the water was always like glass and it was surrounded by a bunch of trees and flowers. He found himself coming here quite often whether it was for water or to just admire the view and think about things.

Things have been pretty quiet for the past two days since Jake had been busy doing his own things. Hunting was the new thing he liked to do, he enjoyed treating it as if it was a game and not something that his wellbeing depended on. So far he's brought down three animal's total which has been plenty of food to sustain him as well as give some to Jake if he needed any. They may have been only small deer but for one wolf it was enough to last him a couple of days at the most. He looked forward to being the one able to provide for Kate in the future, she may be the alpha of the relationship but he still felt the need to be able to protect and take care of her.

Saying that he missed being able to see Kate everyday was an understatement, he felt like he was going crazy from the way his heart desired her. What could he do though? He well understood that she no longer needed come and visit every couple of days and that it was best to start limiting the amount of times they saw each other in a week, but his heart couldn't take it. He was tired of this whole situation they were in, it was time to end all of this and ensure their future happy and together, even if it lead to disaster.

His head was right on time to think about that because he began to hear voices as he approached his den, a smile quickly appeared on his face as his ears heard the heavenly voice of his love. She was talking to someone else which he assumed to be Jake but it turned out he was far from right when he walked inside the cave. He froze noticing that Garth was sitting right next to Kate, he knew from the second he saw him that they must have been caught. However Kate didn't look upset, in fact she was smiling and looked like everything was normal. He looked at them both confused, waiting to hear what was going on.

"Don't tell me..." He began

"Humphrey it's not what you think, Garth is actually on our side" Kate quickly replied, walking up and nuzzling him.

"He is?" He looked over at Garth who sat along the back wall, 'why would he be on our side?'

"Hey coyote, I see you've been doing quite well for yourself" Garth teased looking back at him as they came over to sit next to him.

"Well how nice of you to notice barf" Humphrey replied

"Alright you two that's enough of the name calling, now sit down Humphrey." Kate giggled.

Humphrey did as he was told and listened to Kate explain why Garth was here, he learned that Garth and Lilly had been seeing each other as well. This was a total shock to him, never did he picture the two together, a proud alpha and a shy omega, they were total opposites. Then again he and Kate were the same thing and their love hasn't died even after going through all of this. He began to feel a little relief knowing that there were now four wolves going through the same thing and not just two, much like how Kate felt. Now he understood why they were both here, and it was because the time to fix the struggle they had all been in for the past two months had arrived.

"...So we came because it's time to make a plan on how to fix all of this, and hopefully in a way that allows us to stay in Jasper." Kate finished with Garth nodding in approval.

Humphrey smiled "I'm glad that it's not just the two of us having to do this now, maybe it will be easier, but where do we start?"

"Well that's why we're here, to figure out and plan what course of action we should take." Garth said

"Then where's Lilly, shouldn't she be here as well?"

"She wanted to stay home, she knows we can all figure it out without her and that it's best if she stayed behind just in case."

Humphrey nodded "Oh okay"

There was a moment of silence before Kate spoke up "Best to not just sit here, come on let's all give out ideas and see where it takes us."

They all agreed and began to think of ideas, first of which being how to deliver the news in such a way that Winston, Tony, and Eve would all understand. Garth started off by saying he and Kate should call a meeting and slowly reveal that they want a divorce, however that would lead to them wanting to know reasons why. After all they did say their relationship with each other had been going well, other than a few bumps of course. Kate built off of his idea by saying all four of them should go to the meeting, that way everything would be said and done right then and there. They two guys seemed to like the idea but Humphrey knew the second he stepped paw into the den grounds he would be recognized almost immediately.

Last thing Kate and Garth needed was to have to whole pack suddenly aware of what was going on before they even had time to properly explain it to the leaders. Humphrey couldn't think of any other ways on how they should tell the leaders so they all agreed to go with Kate's idea of all four of them going to the meeting. With that set aside they continued to think and eventually decided on going with a straight forward approach and just lay everything down at once. Making it clear that they wanted a divorce in order to marry the wolves they truly love, as well as allowing alpha and omega couples across the whole pack.

Garth wasn't so sure how his dad would react to this, he was well aware of how stubborn he can be when he wants something done his way. It really came down to winning over Kate's parents who could talk him into it before Tony did something rash like calling out a war over it. It was hard to forget that Kate and Garth were the tie that brought both of the packs together as one, so what would happen if they came up saying they wanted a divorce because they both love another wolf. None of them knew the answer and it was really coming to the point of just coming out with the truth regardless of the reaction.

Kate was loyal to Humphrey, if she had to leave her pack behind in order to be with him then so be it, she rather be happy then miserable. Garth felt the same way to Lilly, he was all for running away of they had to and the two of them had brought it up before but never spoke much about it. Realizing that coming out with the truth was all going to be about seeing and reacting they began to think about what they should do if the worst case scenario happened. They will end up running away from the pack and have to find somewhere new to live, they will break the bond between the east and the west, and they will ruin everything the leaders had worked so hard to get.

Will it be worth it, in the minds of the four wolves right now yes, but that would have to be decided it things really did come to that point. Kate knew her parents wouldn't want to see her runaway over it, they would want her to be happy, and Humphrey was just what did that. Same went for Lilly, Garth made her happy even if it was something completely against pack law, eventually they would have to give in and negotiate with Tony to somehow keep their peace.

"We just have to keep our hopes high and see what happens at the meeting." Kate said as their debate began to come to a close.

"Yeah I'm sure they won't do anything crazy in order to keep the two of is stuck together, they are our parents after all." Garth agreed

"Yeah, they want us to be happy, it's just what makes us happy is the problem." Kate replied while leaning her head into Humphrey's chest causing him to lightly laugh.

"From how I've know your parents growing up, I'm sure they will be against it at first but will warm up to it eventually." He said looking at her

"It's my dad you have to watch out for though" Garth said

"He's not that bad is he?" Humphrey asked

"Oh believe me, he is"

"Well as you said earlier, if we can win over my parents then they can talk him into it, I'm sure deep down he wants you to be happy as well." Kate said

"I guess you're right, only way to find out is by doing it and see what happens." He replied

"Speaking of which, when do you all think we should make this meeting?" She asked sitting up

"I'm ready anytime" Humphrey said, he didn't want to delay becoming mates with Kate any longer, it was time to properly be together.

"I just have alpha duties for the next few days, so I'm also ready anytime around then." Garth agreed

"And what about Lilly?" She asked

"I don't think she's busy with anything, if she was then I'm sure she would rather get the meeting over with as soon as possible." He said

"Alright then how about in two days' time we all meet Humphrey here in his den before heading back into the pack together?" She suggested

"Alright that's fine with me, plus we can talk to Lilly more about it once we get back." He agreed.

"Humphrey, does that work for you?" She asked looking over at him.

"That's perfect" Humphrey agreed

She smiled "Well that solves it then, in two days' time we will see whether or not we all get to be together in Jasper."

"Alright!" Garth agreed

"It's about time, I've been starting to really miss not seeing you all the time." Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"Really? Well I've been feeling the same way" She smiled before licking his muzzle, which he returned.

Garth just laughed and shook his head "Okay you love birds, what do you say we get some food before heading back to the pack?"

"Good I was starting to get hungry, besides you don't even need to go hunt for it because I have a whole deer right here." Humphrey said pointing over to the other side of the den.

"You mean I no longer have to get you food?" Kate joked

"Not at all, now I can return the favor of giving you food for all the times you snuck some out here."

"Wait you really took food from the feeding grounds and brought it to him?" Garth asked

"Yeah guilty as charged" She replied smiling

"Wow that was pretty risky" He said

"Nah it was nothing, just something I had to do"

All three of them took a part of the deer and all continued to talk about things while they ate until it was time the two alphas should return back home to Jasper. Humphrey was upset that Kate had to leave already but if everything went right this would be the last time he would have to go a few days without seeing her. He went to sleep that night thinking on the bright side, seeing the two of them along with Garth and Lilly all getting married with the pack around them. Yet the question still remained, would it all turn out the way they wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say other than that's another chapter all done and posted, however I do have some news for those of you that are interested in Alpha and Omega 3. Not too long ago the DVD cover began to pop up along with a full synopsis (plot) of the movie, and it goes like this:**

**"Join the pack in this wild, warmhearted and totally pawsome adventure starring everyone's favorite alphas and omegas! It's time for "The Great Wolf Games," when all the alphas in the packs set aside their differences for some friendly competition. When an unexpected accident puts many of our pack's star alpha wolves out of commission, a new team is assembled that includes forest friends not in the pack. Can Coach Humphrey lead his ragtag group of "underdogs" to victory? Find out in this thrilling movie that will leave you howling for more!"**

**So for those who watched the trailer and thought "Where the hell is Kate?" well now you can see why, anyway I am looking forward to the movie and hope that it turns out pretty good rather then something cheesy. Cya.**


	8. Red Flag

Chapter 8: Red Flag

While Kate and Garth were out speaking with Humphrey and forming a plan, Lilly was hanging out with her parents. She had nowhere else to be at the moment so she just stayed in their den and talked to them while helping out with anything they needed. So far it had been a usual day, Winston only had to assign this evenings patrol group before his day as leader was done. He enjoyed seeing his and Tony's pack working together with few issues, they didn't need to control everything as much as they used too. The alphas understood what they needed to do each day and stayed on schedule, while the omegas brought an end to any fights and helped fix problems. It was nice that he and the other leaders could sit back and focus on their lives instead of always thinking about the pack first.

Lilly began to wonder what kind of ideas Kate, Garth, and Humphrey were coming up with out there, honestly she couldn't see an easy way to tell everyone. But she hoped that they would able to come up with an idea that she can along to go along with. All she wanted was to be able to stay here in Jasper and not be forced to run away, she couldn't bear to part with this place she's called home all her life. All of her family and friends were here, but if it's what her and her sister needed to do then she would go along with it. Things may be hard to deal with having to find a new place to live that was safe and provided what they needed to survive, but given time she would learn to accept it and focus on living her life with Garth to the fullest. It was starting to get into the late afternoon hours as Lilly continued to visit with her parents, they talked mostly about life and what she had been up to in the pack. However their conversation was interrupted when Hutch entered the den saying that he wanted to speak with Winston.

"Yes, what is it Hutch?" Winston replied

"Our afternoon patrol found the scents of Kate and Garth leaving the west side of the territory, it seems they haven't returned yet either." Hutch said standing in front of him.

He eyes widened at the news, why would his daughter and son-in-law leave the territory without telling him? "Are you sure it's their scents?" He asked not believing it.

"Positive"

"Why would they leave the territory?" Eve asked to no one in particular, just as confused as her husband was.

He just shook his head trying to think for a minute, trying to figure out where and why they would need to leave the territory, and without permission at that.

"Sir, would you like me to go out and search for them?" Hutch offered.

"Yes, take another alpha with you and follow their scents to see where it leads, when you find them please bring them to me so that I can speak with them." Winston answered

"Yes sir" He replied before turning and exiting the den.

As soon as Lilly heard what had happened she began to fear what might happen when Hutch finds them, the hiding would be over as soon as they got back here. However that was the least of her worries because now she had to come up with an excuse that would make her parents think that she knew nothing about this. She just hoped that they would be prepared for what was about to happen once they arrived back home.

"Winston do you have any ideas as to why they would leave?" Eve asked sounding worried

"I don't know why Eve, they never said anything to me" He replied

Lilly just sat and listened, debating on whether or not she should tell them the truth already but the empty feeling in her stomach told her not to. She couldn't deal with being the one to face their initial reaction, and she didn't even know how she would tell them, so instead she said nothing and waited for them to ask her, which came in no time.

"Well this is nothing like her or Garth, what of something happened to them, like a rouge attack or worse?" Eve said

Winston shook his head "I wouldn't jump to such conclusions honey, I'm sure they are fine wherever they are. Besides the patrol would have smelled the scents of other wolves if that was the case, just stay on the bright side."

"If you say so, I just don't want anything to hurt our daughter."

"She will be fine, Garth is there protector her." He said before looking at Lilly who sat silently looking down at her paws. "Lilly do you know where they are?"

She looked up at her father "No dad, I talked to her before her hunt early this morning by the stream but she never said that she would be leaving the territory or anything."

He sighed "Okay, I guess we'll have to wait and ask them ourselves, until then how about we go out and get some dinner?"

"Alright" Eve agreed with Lilly nodding

They all got up and exited the den before heading down to the feeding grounds where a few other wolves had gathered to feast what there was to eat. They all forgot about the news they had received and focused on eating and continuing their conversation from earlier, which had been about whether or not she had been seeing any guys. Of course she said no, saying that she wasn't ready for love yet, her parents understood and replied saying that she had plenty of time in her life to find someone special. Deep down she didn't like having to lie about that, having to lie to her parents in general was hard enough. She was always truthful and up front with them, telling them about any problems she was having, but having to hide her secret relationship from them has been a challenge. At least they continued to buy it and never pushed asking questions about where she was or what she's been up too.

As they ran out of things to talk about Eve's mind eventually went back to thinking about what her daughter and Garth might be up too. Her husband had ruled out the idea of being attacked so what else could be the reason? Yeah they might have just left to walk alone or explore something but she knew Kate would have told them about it before leaving. However she remembered the fact that she tended to disappear from time to time and her reason for it was always around the same thing. She had noticed that Kate liked to go out and be on her own ever since she returned from being captured by humans, it wasn't a bad thing but she always wondered why there was a sudden change in her.

Then things began to click in her mind, what if this wasn't the first time she and Garth had left the territory and that she had been hiding something from them. As far as she knew Garth hadn't been doing anything suspicious so her mind focused on Kate rather than him. There was no way Kate would hide something from them, her relationship with her daughters was strong since they always talked to each other about any problems they had. What could be so bad that would cause Kate to hide it from them, but she probably was digging too far into it. Perhaps this was the first time they left the territory and didn't feel the need to tell anyone because it wouldn't be for that long. Hutch never said how old the scent trail was so they may have just planned to be gone for a couple of hours then come back thinking no one would notice or mind.

Winston noticed Eve was kind of zoned out as she starred off into the distance so he matched her gaze and found that she wasn't staring at anything of interest, he decided to check and see if she was okay. "You alright honey?"

She shook her head and came out of her thoughts to see Winston and Lilly looking at her." Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all"

He nodded and went back to finishing his dinner.

"Winston do you think Kate's hiding something from us?" She suddenly asked a few moments later.

He looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"Well you know how she tends to disappear from time to time ever since she returned home?"

"Yeah I have noticed that, but she usually says she was just out on her own." He replied, not knowing what she meant by it.

"I've been thinking that maybe there's a connection between her leaving the territory today and all those times she's out alone."

"I don't think so, if that was the case then why would Garth be with her? Like I said before they are fine and probably just wanted a change of scenery."

"Yeah mom you're just thinking too much, besides why would she hide anything from us?" Lilly agreed

"I know, but to me it feels like we're missing something" Eve continued

Lilly became nervous, it seemed that it was only a matter of time until her mother would be able to put the pieces together. It didn't take a lot of thought to notice that there was a connection between Humphrey leaving the pack and Kate suddenly spending time by herself out in the woods. Then again Lilly and Garth never noticed it until Kate told them, but at the same time they were never suspicious of it like her mother was right now. Like before she just watched to see how this was all going to play out, if she didn't have to say anything then she wasn't going to.

"Well then you can talk to her about it when they get back, but for now let's just focus on other things, please." Winston stated.

"Oh alright"

He believed that his mate was just thinking too much and jumping to conclusions. He wasn't worried at all, but the end of the day he knew this will all be resolved and figured out, at least this has lightened up his day and kept it from being just the same old stuff. Lilly relaxed and decided I change the subject to help her father keep mother from jumping to even more crazy conclusions. Things went back to normal as they headed back to their den to wait for Hutch to return with her sister and Garth.

Meanwhile Hutch had picked Vik to go out on the search with him mostly because he was the first alpha he saw when he left Winston's den. Hutch thought nothing of all of this and figured that it wouldn't even be worth going out to search for Kate and Garth since they probably were just out for a walk, but orders were orders and he had to report any scent trails crossing the packs borders. Vik felt the same way but tagged along since he had nothing better to do and he usually enjoyed talking with Kate so it would give him someone to talk to on the way back. As the two alphas left the territory and followed the scent trail they found that it just continued to go farther and farther west and never turned.

One mile went by, and then two, Hutch and Vik couldn't figure out why they would go so far away and not just loop back around. The unclaimed forest was not the safest place for pack wolves to be in afterall, lone wolves and predators could be anywhere looking for a fight. However they no longer needed to continue walking west because up on the next hill were the two wolves they were looking for, and they were walking right towards both of them. They sat down and waited for Kate and Garth to notice them as they began climb the slope below. Kate happened to look up at the right moment to immediately notice the two wolves sat ahead of them, upon closer examination she recognized them as Hutch and Vik, but the feeling she had was far from welcoming.

"Oh no..." She suddenly said, interrupting what Garth had been telling her.

Garth looked ahead as well and noticed what she said oh no about, it caused his heart to sink because there was only one reason to alphas from their pack would be out here. "Oh boy, I guess our time is up..."

"Don't worry, we'll just say we were out enjoying the views, they'll believe it for sure." Kate said confidently, but deep down she began to get nervous.

"Hey you two, so what brings you all the way out here?" Hutch said casually as they stopped in front of him and Vik.

"We were just out enjoying the forest and talking about things, why is something wrong?" She replied.

"Well other than the fact we found your scent trails leaving the territory, no" He answered.

Kate was surprised that they were able to follow their scent trails considering they were walking through unfamiliar forest which could mask the scent. "I'm glad that you guys cared enough to search to us, but we were going to be back by sundown anyway." She said.

"Yeah, nothing major" Garth agreed

"I figured as much, but your father ordered that we should come search for you two, so you can tell him all about it when we get back." Hutch said before turning around and starting to walk away along with Vik.

Kate's eyes widened at hearing that her father knew she was gone, she quickly looked at Garth who looked just as worried. "What are we going to do?" She whispered before they both followed behind the two alphas.

"I don't know just tell your parents what you told these two, but if that fails then stick to what we all planned and I'll follow along." He replied lightly.

She nodded her head, if there was a good time to be caught it was now because she, Garth, and Humphrey had already planned on what they should do. However as they headed back home she hoped that they would be able to keep it under wraps until the actually time came to tell the pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no it looks like I'm going to leave you hanging! That's alright I'm sure we all know what's coming next, but I won't say for sure until the next chapter, so it looks like you will have to wait and see. Also I uploaded a new short story the other day for Valentine's Day called 'Couples Retreat' so if you want to take the time to check it out that will be fantastic! Or if you want to be a rebel then don't do it, haha, cya in the next chapter.**


	9. No More Hiding

Chapter 9: No More Hiding

Kate and Garth continued to follow behind Hutch and Vik feeling a great sense of nervousness the closer they got to the den grounds. They didn't speak much for they were too busy in their thoughts, which were running at lightning speed trying to think of what will happen next. Kate was beginning to accept the fact that it would be better to just come out with it all right when they got to her parents den, but another side of her said otherwise. Now it felt like she was back during the first week of when this started, always in a constant worry that someone would catch onto her plans before she had a chance to get prepared. Yeah the fact that they did at least have a plan now was somewhat relieving but she would stay nervous about it no matter how prepared she was.

Garth wasn't feeling any better about the current situation, he had just as much to lose as Kate did but all he had to fear was his own father more then anything. After all Tony was the one who first came up with the idea to unite the packs through forced marriage so he feared what he would say when he and Kate wanted a divorce. If things went south between he and his father then he would be losing the only family he had left. He was stubborn and it would only take Winston and Eve to be able to convince him to see the problem they both face. Then again Garth had no real idea how his father would react, this could all go without any fuss and next thing he and Kate know, their getting married to their true loves.

Hope was all they could hold on too, hope that they could live the life they dream in Jasper without any hostilities occurring between the packs or their parents. Kate did her best to burry inside how she was really feeling and swapped it out with her normal self, she was still going to hide the truth for as long as she could. Garth did the same and prepared to just follow along with whatever Kate had planned. His heart pounded in his chest as they arrived at the head alphas den, they both said goodbye to Hutch and Vik before looking at each other.

"You ready?" He asked

Kate sighed "As I'll ever be... come on"

She could hear the sound of talking before taking a turn and walking right into the den to find her parents and sister all sitting there. They were chatting about something she did not know about but as soon as they noticed her and Garth walk in they stopped and looked at them. Lilly became completely silent and just looked at her sister and the wolf she loved, hoping that they had a way to get out of this. Winston was the first to speak after a prolonged silence.

"Hey you two, where have you been?" He asked in a normal tone

"Hey dad, we were just out for a little walk outside the territory" Kate answered casually

"Yeah there was this cool cave we heard about and decided to go see it for ourselves." Garth added, in a way they did really visit a cave. "It really wasn't anything special though."

Winston smiled lightly and looked over at his mate "See honey? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Eve eyed the two for a moment before answering "Okay you were right, I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions." She said to him before getting up and walking over to her first daughter. "But please tell us the next time you leave the territory, you had me worried."

"Sorry mom it won't happen again." Kate hugged her mother thinking she and Garth had dodged to bullet entirely. She knew her mother did like to jump to conclusions, it was just one of the many things that made her who she was. Eve was very protective of her and Lilly and made sure to let everyone know that if someone hurt them then their days would be numbered. Sometimes the threats she said creeped Kate out but she's come to understand that's just how her mother is, she just hoped that she wouldn't become like that when she had her own family.

As Kate felt a great relief while they hugged Eve began to smell a foreign scent that was on her. This caused her suspicions to rise right back up and she quickly pulled back and began to smell along Kate's side. Everyone in the den looked at her confused but waited to see what she was doing, she knew it was the scent of a wolf that was not of their pack, however at the same time it was slightly familiar. Kate had no idea what to think but when she figured out why her mother would smell her she wanted to slap herself. She knew she smelled Humphrey's scent on her and since they were found by Hutch and Vik she had no time to wash it off before entering the territory again. After a few moments Eve sat back and looked at her daughter, clearly unpleased by the look on his face.

"Care to tell me why I smell the scent of a foreign wolf on you miss?" She said plainly

"I uhh..." Kate began but looked over at Garth who only nodded, which told her to go ahead and say it, she sighed "Alright you caught me... the real reason we left the territory was to meet up with someone."

Now Winston was feeling his own suspicions rise, was his mate really onto something after all? "Who?" He asked, feeling upset that her daughter had lied to them about what they were up too out there.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, I have been secretly seeing Humphrey outside the packs borders." She said, not even wanting to look them in the eye as she said it.

Both her parents starred at her completely shocked, Winston had no idea what to say to that, his own daughter was cheating on Garth with a former omega and had been breaking multiple laws in the process. However it all made sense to Eve now, this was why she had been acting so strange since she returned home from that trip and was always disappearing.

Kate decided to continue since she could tell her parents were lost for words "...The day after he left I found him a few miles out and we confessed our love for each other, ever since then I have been going out to see him every chance I got." Oddly enough she was feeling courage build up within her "I don't care if I broke the law, it's all worth it to me and I would very much rather live my life with him then be forced to stay with Garth for the rest of my life."

"I can't believe you... after all this time you have been doing nothing but lie to us." Eve finally said, anger becoming apparent in her voice.

"It was for our own good, but before you jump on me there's more you need to know first. Lilly and Garth are just as guilty as I am, for they have been seeing each other as well, and for just as long." Kate said motioning between her sister and Garth as they silently sat on opposite sides of the den.

Winston looked at both of them, as if hearing that one of his daughters had been un-loyal left him speechless then upon hearing this he began to wonder if he was even awake at this very moment. Both of his daughters have been breaking the law for a couple of months and he never even knew of it until now. Eve was angry, not only because they broke pack law but also because they have continued to lie right to their faces. She couldn't even begin to fathom the kind of punishment they would have to give their daughters after they finished learning about everything they have been up to behind their backs.

"It's true, Lilly and I are in love as well and will not be forced he forced apart." Garth said standing proud beside Kate, there was no point to be nervous anymore. He and Kate were fighting for what they believed was right, true love.

"Now that you know the truth, Garth and I would like a divorce and wish to be married to the wolves we truly love." Kate finished, it sounded so easy but thanks to the way packs were run it was far from that.

"You can't divorce, not after all Tony and I have done too get the packs to unite." Winston stated

"You forced us to marry, and thought we would end up falling in love afterword. Well you were wrong in assuming that." Kate argued.

"I only assumed you two understood your sacrifice of love was for the packs well being, and hoped that it would work out in the long run." He replied sternly before beginning to exit the den "come on, let me show you something."

They all got up and walked outside of the den to find Winston standing on the overhang that over looked the den grounds and everything beyond. Lilly didn't like how the argument was going so far, it really had only started but it seemed to be going in the direction they all didn't want it to go. Kate and Garth stood next to him and looked down at the grounds below, there was most of the pack going on about their business without a care in the world. They didn't understand why he would want to show them this but waited for him to speak as the wind blew through their fur. Lilly sat close to Garth's side and looked at him for a moment, he noticed and looked at her as well, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back before looking to see what they all were staring at.

"Look at them, all happy and thankful to be able to live in a united pack like ours. No hunger, no conflicts, no troubles, they have all that they would ever want in a place to call home." Winston said before looking at Kate, Garth, and Lilly "And you want to ruin this? Divorce and therefore break the only thing that holds the packs together, this is your responsibility, to serve as the ones who untied the two great packs of Jasper and become the eventual leaders."

"We don't want to ruin this, we want the packs to stay together but-" Kate tried to say

"But nothing" He interrupted "If Tony hears about you two wanting a divorce then he will be furious, separate the packs and call for war." Kate could not believe her father, did he not care about how she felt and put the pack before his own family?

"You don't care do you?" Lilly suddenly said in a tone that startled even her own parents. "Kate and I have found our true loves and you, our own parents, don't even care and insist that we should suffer for the good of the packs."

Kate was surprised and proud to see that her sister was standing up for herself, Winston began to realize that he was putting the pack before his own daughters, that's not what he wanted but at the same time he feared that Tony would overreact when he got word of this.

"Lilly..." He tried to say but couldn't find the words, he would only be hurting his daughters if he forced Kate and Garth to stay together. However he would never forgive himself if the pack was thrown into war because of this, he can't just ruin what the past Western leaders had tried so hard to do. "...I'm sorry, its not that I don't care but if I allow you to divorce then there's nothing to keep the packs together. I know it's a selfish thing to say but I can't just ruin everything Tony and I have work so hard for."

"If you force us to stay together then we will have no choice but to leave" Garth said

Winston's eyes widened "Leave, as in runaway?" He asked not believing they would really do something like that.

"If it's what we have to do in order to live the lives we want then yes." Kate answered looking at him.

Was this how they really felt, were they really willing to leave the pack just to be with their true loves? He looked down at his paws, ashamed of himself that he had been so blind to his daughter's feelings. He swore that he would never cause his daughters pain but emotionally that was what he was doing right now. Never did he ask Kate how she really felt about going through with a forced marriage. He was too busy worrying about the packs own problems and just hoped that thing were working out between her and Garth, but that was where he was wrong. Kate had fallen in love with Humphrey, which he could understand because they had grown up together and have continued to be good friends. However hearing that Lilly was in love with Garth was the big shock, both couples were total opposites when it came to ranks and personalities but that wasn't stopping love from blooming.

Eve walked up beside him and placed her paw on his shoulder, she had time to think more about what was happening while he was busy talking with his daughters. Yeah she was just as upset as he was upon first hearing that they wanted a divorce but at the same time she wanted what was best for her daughters. Why let them suffer against something they couldn't even control in the first place. Kate didn't have a choice when it came to being forced into marriage, the path was already set up before she was even born. She can recall that meeting they had years ago with Tony and his mate before she pasted away. There it was decided that the alphas of both of their litters would become the ones to unite the packs through marriage. At the time they were all happy that they had finally come to an agreement on something but as Kate grew up Eve began to regret it, Kate deserved to have a chance at true love just a Lilly did.

"Honey we can't force them to stay together, they deserve to be with the ones they love no matter how wrong it may seem." She said in a soft tone.

Kate and Lilly smiled along with Garth, they had managed to win over Eve's heart but would Winston be able to agree? "Come on dad, I'm sure there's a way we can keep the packs together without us having to stay together." Kate said looking at him.

He looked at her in the eyes, he couldn't say no anymore because his mate was right. He had seen the errors of his ways and hated himself for putting the pack before his own family, he would allow them to marry they ones they love here in Jasper. However that still left the problem of Tony, being as stubborn as he is he would never allow for this. "I would love to see all of you be happy but what about Tony, he wouldn't agree with me breaking the alphas over omegas law." He said.

She sighed and began to think, this was something she and Garth hadn't thought of an answer too, they just hoped that by winning over her parents they would be able to talk a new deal with him, but it seemed that they were just as clueless.

"My dad may be stubborn but I'm sure if we all talk to him then we can get him to agree on a way to keep the packs together." Garth said.

"Do the packs really need something to stay together?" Kate asked "I mean look at them, their all getting along so well I wouldn't believe that they would want to go to war with each other."

Winston saw that she had a point and thought of an idea "Well what if we let the pack decide whether or not they want to stay united without you guys being married?" He said looking at all of them as they continued to sit along the overhang.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked

He smiled, at first he was the bad guy but no he was fixing the wrong he had caused. "If we can't get Tony to agree with us then what is the point of going to war if his wolves won't fight? If they are enjoying being united then what would cause them to change their mid of you two split?"

"Nothing I guess" Kate answered

"Oh I get it, if they want to stay united then what's the point in following Tony's order to fight if he calls for war." Garth said

"Exactly, so tomorrow I want us all to meet by river including Humphrey and we will go visit Tony from there." He said feeling normal again.

"You mean we'll get to stay and marry in Jasper?" Kate asked just to make sure.

"That's right" he said with Eve smiling beside him

A big grin appeared on Kate's face before she quickly hugged her father "Oh thank you dad! You don't know how happy we are to hear that." Winston returned the hug, glad that he had redeemed himself after all those things he had said. "I'm sorry for being angry with you at first, I was just scared and wasn't sure what to think when you said you wanted a divorce."

Kate could feel her eyes water up, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly would get the lives they dreamed of and that was all she had ever wanted. "I forgive you dad, you were doing what you thought was right." She replied as they continued to hug.

"Your mother and I love you a lot and we're happy for you and Humphrey as well as your sister and Garth." He said, saying the last part while looking over Kate's side and at Lilly and Garth as they stood next to each other.

"I love you guys too"

Their hug ended before Lilly ran up and hugged her father as well, saying practically the same thing, Kate smiled as Garth came up beside her. "I guess we can say we did it?" He asked.

She nodded "Yeah, that got out of paw really quick though"

"I agree, but the worst of it is over"

"Maybe, we still have to deal with your father which could go bad"

"I doubt it, especially after the plan your father came up with"

"True I guess we'll have to wait and see, I can't wait to tell Humphrey the good news." She smiled

He laughed "Yeah I'm sure he will be happy to come back here again after so long."

A few moments pasted until Lilly was done thanking her parents, she was ecstatic at this moment even if they weren't finished fixing the problem yet. At least now the two couples could rest easy knowing that the life they wanted was just around the next corner.

"Let's head back inside, I want to hear more about how all of you managed to fall in love" Eve said smiling

They all walked into the den and didn't come back out until late in the night, finally Kate and Lilly no longer had to hide themselves from their own parents and they were pleased to hear they agreed in their choice of a true mate. For the first time in weeks Kate could fall asleep with no troubles on her mind and only looked forward to meeting Humphrey in the early morning and telling him the good news. The fight wasn't over yet but a resistance had formed up that would be able to ensure peace would stay in Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally the hard chapter to write is over, hopefully it turned out good because I had to change through multiple ideas of how it should go. I'm happy with how it turned up but I'll leave you, the reader, as the judge of that. It may feel that the end is near but at the moment I think I can continue on through three more chapters before reaching the spot it want to end this story on. Until then I thank you for the support and I look forward to seeing this story complete. Cya.**


	10. Humphrey's Return

Chapter 10: Humphrey's Return

Morning came a little too quickly for Kate and the others, the sun was barely up and she was already on the move to Humphrey's den. Her father had planned for them all to meet by the river at mid-morning and she had to go get Humphrey and tell him about what happened. The day was pretty gloomy so far, light rain was falling and there was a good breeze that made the treetops sway. However if everything went well then this day would become one of the best in her life even if the sun was not shining. She decided to not worry about what was to come and instead thought about what the future could hold for her and Humphrey.

They would get married and settle down as mates in the pack, after that she would just enjoy the experience and the love that they shared. She could join in when he was out playing games with his omega friends whenever she had free time, as well as getting to know them better. It will defiantly be different to hang around omegas and play their games, which was something other alphas never did. However she did have great fun playing Humphrey's games while he has been a lone wolf out here, there was always something new he was coming up with. While she could see it being just the two of them for the rest of their lives, deep down she desired to have a family. She knew Humphrey would someday like to have one as well, he was so good with the pups in the pack when told to watch after them. She had never seen it herself but she did hear that during her absence at alpha school he would take care of pups on nights of a moonlight howl or during some other event. While she didn't think much of it, now she understood that he would make a great father for their pups when the time came. That time was very distant though, she wanted a good year or two of just enjoying it being Humphrey and herself in their den before changing that.

Kate smiled to herself as she continued to think and walk through the rain, for being a spring storm it really wasn't that cold in her opinion. In fact she enjoyed rainy days, it offered something different from the snowy winters and sunny summers. Eventually the cliff where Humphrey's den was located came into view through the trees. She continued to walk at a quick pace feeling excitement build within her, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to the good news. While it wasn't guaranteed just yet, she had a strong hope that Tony wouldn't be so hard to negotiate with, especially against six wolves and a whole pack that was happy with being united. She didn't need to clog her mind worrying about it anymore, instead she focused on the fact that she was getting to see her love again.

Turning and walking into the cave like den she could see the rough silhouette of Humphrey lying on the ground. She walked up by his side and saw he was still asleep, she didn't blame him, she would love to be asleep right now as well but there were more important things to attend to first. She placed her paw gently on his shoulder and lightly shook him a bit.

"Humphrey dear, it's time to wake up" She said in a gentle tone as the sound of rain falling could still be heard.

The omega groaned as he awoke and realized that something was pushing on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he turned his head around and was greeted with a pleasant sight. "Kate..." Humphrey slowly replied still trying to see straight in the dim den.

As if it suddenly clicked in his head he quickly got up, startling Kate who walked back a step. However luck wasn't on his side because he ended up knocking his head against the low stone ceiling of the cave. He fell back down on his side and held a paw to the top of his head "Ow..."

"Woah take it easy hun, there's no rush. Are you okay?" She replied sitting down beside him, trying not to laugh because of his sudden behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine... Wait, didn't you say you had alpha duties this morning, so why are you here?" He asked again looking up at her from the floor.

"Well do you want the good news first or the bad news?" She replied looking at him as he got himself into a semi sitting position.

"I guess the bad news first" He answered still trying to wake up fully.

"Well while Garth and I were here yesterday a patrol group found out scents leaving the territory, which caused my father to send two of them out to find us. About half way back home we ran into them and they told us to report to my parents and inform them of why we left." She said, Humphrey was starting to figure it out and assumed that the worst had happened, but waited for the story to finish. "One there we told them that we were just out for a walk to explore a hidden cave, they bought it but I forgot one thing. Since we were found by the alphas I never got the chance to wash you're scent off in the river like I usually do. So my mother caught whiff of it and that's when it was over, I told them everything about us as well as Garth and Lilly who were both present in the den."

The smile of Humphrey's face faded away as she spoke on, he looked down towards the ground. _'Just a few days away from using our plan and she ends up getting caught, and I was positive that we were in the clear..._' He thought to himself, Kate pauses seeing his sad expression. "And the good news?" He asked looking back up at her.

"Well at first they were upset and enforced the fact that Garth and I needed to stay together for the benefit of the packs, regardless of how we felt. However after the three of us reasoned with them they eventually realized the fact that we all deserved to have true love and not be forced together. My father understood the mistake he had made and now has a plan for how we can get the lives we desire." She continued

Humphrey just lit up upon hearing that, one moment he thinks what they both feared the most had happened and the next he hears that they could get what they wanted the most after all. "You mean we get to live in Jasper as mates?" He asked feeling excitement build within him.

"It's possible, we just have to get Tony to agree to Garth and I divorcing and still keeping the packs united as well as removing the law that keeps us apart. If all goes well then yes we will be living in Jasper as mates." She answered with a large smile on her face.

That was just the news Humphrey wanted to hear, his excitement got the better of him and he quickly tackled Kate who shrieked in surprise. She landed on her back with him standing above as their noses firmly pressed together, she came out of the shock and kissed him back. She didn't care if it wasn't for sure yet, this was what they both desired ever since they began to see each other out here. Humphrey was ecstatic, not only could he marry his lifelong love but he also gets to see his omega friends again and regain his old life back in the western pack. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, Humphrey couldn't help but laugh at how he managed to tackle down Kate with no trouble.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'm just so happy to hear that our dreams have come true." He said lightly as their noses hovered a few inches apart.

Kate smiled and laughed as well "You don't have to be sorry, I'm just as happy as you are about this. However I've never seen you move that quickly before."

"What can I say, I had someone special teach me how to tackle down prey as well as other wolves." He replied licking her cheek before stepping aside and helping her up on her paws again.

She giggled from the affection "That is true, but try not to get too excited because we're not sure if Tony will agree to this."

"Pssh... I'm sure we can get him to agree with your parents on our side" He said with a reassuring smile

"I hope so but from what Garth and my dad say, he's not the best to negotiate with."

"Well I have a feeling that it will go just fine"

"Yeah me too, finally we can get married and be one of the two alpha and omega couples of the pack." She replied happily while rubbing up against his side as they stood facing the dens entrance.

While she may have only been away from Humphrey for less than a day she couldn't help but miss him just as much as she would after two days without him. Their relationship had come to the point where they wanted nothing else but to be by each other's side and express their love. Humphrey just smiled as Kate leaned against him, they were like this for several minutes, simply enjoying the fact that they were alone and in each other's company. They were mostly silent until Kate realized that they should get moving back to Jasper before they would be late. As much as she wanted to keep cuddling her soon to be mate they had a more important matter to attend to, besides there would be plenty of time later for that if everything went alright.

"We should get going, don't want to be late to meet up with my parents as well as Lilly and Garth." She said starting to leave the den and out into the rain.

Humphrey sighed lightly before exiting the den behind Kate, this was it, this was the moment he had waited for, he was returning to the western pack after a nearly three month absence. He took one last glance at the little cave he called home as it sat in the rain, this could be the last time he would ever see it again. He smiled at the memories he had here before turning and continuing to follow Kate into the woods. However he remembered about Jake, he would have to come back out here to say goodbye to him. Perhaps he could get him to join the western pack and stay with them, surly Winston wouldn't mind the addition of another wolf. Yet he knew Jake liked being a lone wolf, it was the whole reason he left his old pack anyway. After all this was settled, he would come back out here and ask him.

"So how is this going to work" Humphrey asked after a few minutes of walking

"We're going to meet everyone by the river before heading into Tony's side of the pack." Kate replied

Back when the packs united, instead of everyone moving to one centralized location Winston and Tony agreed to just staying in their den grounds and wolves could move freely between the two areas. It was easier than having to build a whole new den area to support the pack that was now several strong, uniting made the pack one of the largest in that part of the world.

"That's it? No ideas on what we're going to say?" He asked

"Well I was just going to let my parents do most of the talking, they are the leaders after all. I'm sure Garth will as well since he is his father."

He nodded "Alright sounds good, I'll just sit back at listen I guess"

Kate laughed lightly "Yeah you get to do nothing, meanwhile I had to deal with telling my parents which was not easy."

"I'm sorry babe, I would have been there to support you if I would have known." He calmly said as they entered into the western territory.

"That's okay, not like I had a choice anyway"

Humphrey looked up at the clouds as rain fell upon him, both of their coats were soaked, especially Kate's. But they didn't care, it was still warm out so there wasn't a chance they would get sick or something. "You know for a day that is so post to be one of the best, it sure is gloomy." He said looking at Kate

"I know right, but I like it." She replied

"Yeah it's nice to cool down, the past few days have been pretty hot."

"We better enjoy it while it lasts, summer will be in full swing soon."

"Yep, I guess we'll be visiting the river all the time like we did as pups." He said

"Oh that's right, those were fun times, everyone enjoying the nice cold water." She smiled, recalling the memories.

They continued talking as they walked alongside the den grounds of the pack, on their way to the river that was on the other side of the river. The few wolves that were up at this time didn't seem to notice that fact that Kate was walking next to someone who had previously left the pack. However it was as they were passing a den that Humphrey heard his name called from behind.

"Humphrey?" A voice called

They both stopped and looked back to see who it was, Humphrey instantly recognized it was Shakey, his best friend that he had not seen for so long. "Shakey!" He said happily, turning around to face him along with Kate.

"It's about time you came back, the omegas the guys have all missed you." Shakey said, while he was happy to see his friend back he began to wonder why Humphrey was wandering around with Kate, after all as far as he knew she was the reason he left in the first place. "Why are you back anyway? I figured you would be gone longer seeing that you wanted to explore the world and all."

Humphrey looked at Kate who only smiled back at him, she knew they should keep moving but at the same time she wanted to see his friend's reaction to the truth. "Well I'll tell all you guys the full story later today, but I never really left. I've been living a few miles outside the pack and this one would come and visit me every now and then." He answered, lightly elbowing Kate in the side when he mentioned her.

Shakey raised an eyebrow at hearing that "What's that so post to mean?"

"Kate and I have secretly been seeing each other outside the pack, and now I'm back to help break the law that keeps us apart so can be mates here in the pack." He said simply.

Shakey couldn't believe what he heard, did Humphrey really get his dream girl after all that time chasing her? "You sly dog... but how?" Was all he said

Kate and Humphrey both laughed "I'll tell you and the guys all about it after everything is all straighten out, try to keep this a secret until I say so." Humphrey said

"Yeah please, we don't need the pack going crazy before the actual news comes out from my father." Kate added

"You have my word, but is it true? Did you both fall in love?" Shakey asked

"It's true alright, I love Humphrey with all my heart." Kate replied

"Yep and you already know I love her just as much" Humphrey said with a smile.

Shakey smiled and shook his head "Wow I would have never thought you would actually get the girl of your dreams, I'm proud of you. After all the time we tried to tell you otherwise you still went after her, good job."

"Thanks Shakey, I never dreamed this day would actually come but it has." Humphrey said

Kate smiled "Alright, I don't mean to break up the moment but Humphrey and I have a meeting to attend to." She said

"Yeah we don't want to be late for that, I'll see you around Shakey." Humphrey said before they both turned around to continue on their journey to the river.

"Good luck, it's good to see you back man" Shakey said before watching them walk off into the woods.

He still couldn't believe that the alpha male's daughter was really in love with his best friend, not to mention they had been secretly seeing each other this whole time. He was happy for Humphrey, he was going to get what he desired the most in his life and that was amazing considering the chances of it becoming a reality. He smiled to himself before turning around and heading back to his den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Humphrey has returned to Jasper! Soon the whole pack will be a buzz when the news comes out, but first the meeting has to go well in order for that to happen. I was going to have the meeting in this chapter but obviously this part alone turned out to be long enough as a standalone chapter. I guess you can say the big moment for the story will be next chapter, will it go well or not so much? Who knows I'm still deciding on what way I want it go so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Cya.**


	11. Eastern Meeting

Chapter 11: Eastern Meeting

While Kate and Humphrey continued towards the river, Winston, Eve, Garth, and Lilly were already there waiting for them to arrive. Winston was anxiously pacing back and forth along the river bank while thinking about what he was going to say to Tony, the others sat close by and watched him while buried in their own thoughts. This continued for several minutes until finally the sound of rustling bushes hinted the arrival of the two wolves they have been waiting for. Winston stopped his pacing and looked back to see the sight of his daughter walking closely beside Humphrey, he lightly smiled.

"Ah good you guys made it" He said as the two stopped in front of them.

"Sorry were late, we had to make a stop while moving through the pack since one of Humphrey's friends spotted him." Kate replied

"Yeah, but it was nice to see them again" Humphrey added with a smile, being back in Jasper was such a great feeling to him.

Winston nodded before looking at him "Well it's nice to have you back in the pack Humphrey"

"Thank you sir, on good terms I hope?"

"Yes but we can catch up later, we should be going" He stated before turning away.

Hearing that was a bit of a relief to Humphrey, Kate had told him that Winston was okay with all of this but hearing it from himself was more comforting. As the old wolf began to walk towards the river Humphrey greeted the others and even received a hug from Lilly but even more surprising was seeing Kate's mother so calm and collected. She smiled at him and repeated Winston's words to an extent, he figured he would be pinned to the dirt by now, much like what happened the last time they met. He felt so welcomed, after all that had happened during the past months he never expected to see Kate's parents okay with it. He smiled to himself before following alongside Kate as they crossed the river with the others. Once across everyone began the trek up the steep grade that eventually led to the eastern den grounds.

"So how does it feel to be back in Jasper Humphrey?" Lilly asked starting conversation

"It feels great, it's nice to be able to see the beauty that is this place again." He replied

"That's good"

"Is the plan to just talk to Tony and get him to agree?" He then asked

"Pretty much, yeah." Kate answered

"The 'getting him to agree' part won't be easy" Garth said

"So I've heard, but I think this will all go well. We do have your parents on our side after all." Humphrey said looking at Kate and Lilly.

"Yeah, yeah, hopefully. Hey Garth did your dad ever become suspicious of you like my parents were?" Kate asked

"Not really, I don't talk to him as much as I used since I moved in with you. Though I guess when I did see him and he would ask how things were going I'd struggle to come up with things. Which I guess made him wonder at times but he never said anything that would make me think he was on to me." Garth replied

They all nodded, Winston and Eve were a little ways ahead of the rest of them so they weren't paying attention to what they were talking about. "I take it you aren't very close with you dad?" Kate asked.

He shook his head and sighed "Unfortunately, yeah." He said before a pause, letting the sound of the rain fill the silence. "I was always close to my mother as a pup but when she passed my dad could never fill in that gap."

Lilly already knew the story because she had asked him about his mother one night, however Kate and Humphrey did not know it. Kate knew that his mother had passed because that much was apparent, but she never realized that Garth and his father weren't very close. Now wasn't the best time to learn what had happened, but maybe someday in the future she could get the full story.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I never realized that you aren't very close" She replied in a low tone

"It's alright I don't mind it anyway, I was already an alpha when she passed so I didn't need any more parenting." He said

"Maybe you two just need to spend more time around each other" Humphrey suggested.

"I appreciate it Humphrey, but it is what it is."

"Let's change the subject, we shouldn't be pulling his sprit down before he has to face his father." Lilly said.

The others agreed and began to talk about what things they have been up to besides what they were doing right now. Humphrey told Lilly a little about how he managed to live on his own out in the unclaimed forest. He brought up how Kate and Jake had taught him to hunt and how to protect himself, as well as continuing to play his omega games. Lilly as well as Garth just smiled at how he made it all seem so enjoyable, for an omega he did quite well during his time being a lone wolf. As the four continued to talk Winston and Eve were having their own conversations, mostly about what would be the plan of action once everything is finished here. Winston wanted to hold a pack meeting tonight in order to announce the news, whether it was going to good or bad news has yet to be decided. He just hoped the pack would be understanding and actually agree to Kate and Garth divorcing and marrying their omega loves.

The eastern den grounds came into view as the group made their way through the forest, while the western den area was on the side of a hill the eastern one was very flat. In the middle was the old leaders den, mostly just a tall mound of dirt built up with a hollow center. This was the first time Humphrey had ever been over to the eastern side so this was all brand new to him, he looked around at all the other dens around and then up at the clouds you could see between the tall pine trees. While to him it wasn't as spectacular as his own den ground, but it defiantly did have more dens. There were a few wolves around that were doing their own things, but most of them did look up to notice the group as they headed for Tony's den. They were kind of confused as to why they were all together to see Tony but didn't think much of it, after all it was probably just leadership stuff they were doing.

Tony's den was defiantly a large one, it could fit all six of them comfortably sitting in a circle along the walls, including Tony himself. He was surprised to suddenly see so many wolves enter his den at one time. "Winston, Eve, what brings all of you here?" He asked while turning to face them.

"Well it seems that we have a slight problem that we need you to help straighten out." Winston answered casually as they all took a seat in the den.

"What happened? The omegas aren't acting up again are they?" He asked

Winston shook his head "No everything is still great with them, the problem lies with Garth and Kate."

"To say the least, we want a divorce" Kate blurted out, she wanted to get right to the point so that they could all be done with this.

Tony looked at all of them for a moment before letting out a few laughs, Garth looked at his father confused. "...A divorce, oh that's a good one, you know Winston I don't have time to joke around." He said clearly thinking nothing of what Kate said.

"Dad we're serious, we want a divorce. Why would we joke around with such a thing?" Garth stated

Tony's expression quickly changed from happy to alert, never did he expect to hear those words come out about his son's marriage. At the same time he was confused, Garth always told him that thing with Kate had been going good so what happened? "What's going on here? Why do you two want a divorce all of a sudden when you've both said things have been great between you two?" He said eyeing the two

Kate was going to answer but Garth cut her off "Because we have been living a lie dad, things were never great between us, we're merely friends at this point." He said.

"So? You still got plenty of time to get to know each other and fall in love." Tony answered

"No we will never fall in love," Garth corrected "because we have each fallen in love with someone else."

Tony was surprised to hear that, who could his son possibly love if he's never seen him around another female besides Kate? "Yesterday one of our patrols found that they both had left the territory so I sent two alphas out to investigate. When they returned Eve and I eventually discovered that they both had been hiding something from us. My daughter is in love with Humphrey and has been seeing him outside pack borders ever since the day after the joining of the packs." Winston said causing Tony to immediately recognize who the young grey wolf was in the den.

"Meanwhile your son has fallen in love with Lilly, and have been seeing each other for the same amount of time. They told me about wanting to get a divorce and at first I refused it but I finally agreed that they can divorce and abolish the law that keeps alpha and omegas apart as long as you would agree with it." Winston finished continuing to look at his old friend "So, do you?"

Tony had to let all that process in his head for a minute before coming up with an answer "Do I agree with it? Winston have you lost your mind, do you even realize what will happen if you let them divorce? We will lose the bond that keeps the packs together and everything he had worked so hard to achieve, I can't allow for that to be ruined just because they don't love each other." He responded.

The two couples already sensed that his wasn't going to end well, however it was the same way yesterday and look at what happened. "Don't even get me started on abolishing the law that keeps alphas and omegas from mixing, we can't end a law that has remained in existence for dozens of generations. Our alphas need to be pure or else we could lose all structure." He continued looking right back at Winston before turning to Garth. "Garth it is your responsibility to go through with this marriage for the good of the packs, the same goes for you Kate."

"Why dad?" Garth quickly replied "Why should I have to give up my life for the good of the packs, this marriage is only killing us. I'm sorry dad but I can't go on and have to live with a barrier between me and the life I desire."

"I will not allow for you to marry an omega, you are an alpha and should only be with another alpha."

"Again, why? What's so bad about us marrying omegas?"

"It's not our custom, it's the law for a reason and the only punishment for loving and omega is banishment." Tony stated, surprisingly the argument has continued to be in a normal tone.

"Tony your son and my daughter both deserve to have the love life they desire, I have realized that forcing them into marriage was the wrong thing to do. I know it's not right but I'm sure it will work out and peace will be kept between our packs if hey divorce." Eve said

He growled in frustration, what had gotten into everyone that was causing then to act this way? Winston and Eve should know all too well that it was foolish to go through with this. He should have known something was up that night he saw his son howling with Lilly while on his way to war with Winston's pack. Sure Eve was right that they both deserved a chance at true love but letting them marry omegas? No that was not right to him, he's heard what has happened to packs that have done the same and the results were not pleasant. He did not want to see his own pack suffer the same fate, he along with Winston and Eve worked too hard to get to where they were toady and that would not be ruined. Even if it hurt his own son's feelings, Garth and Kate needed to understand that this was for the best.

Back and forth the conversation went leaving Humphrey and Lilly the only two out of the loop, they didn't want to be a part of the argument so they just sat and listened. Humphrey let his thoughts run and distract him from what he liked to call "alpha business", Lilly on the other paw was feeling sorry for her love. While her parents could see sense in the fact that they deserved to be with who they wanted to be with, Tony seemed not to care. From what she heard he stated that the pack comes first no matter what, which was true statement when it came being an alpha. However she and Kate had grown to understand that family is just as important as serving the pack could ever be. It's a shame that Tony didn't think the same way according to his current behavior.

Winston wasn't very surprised by how much Tony refused a divorce, he had every right has a leader to enforce pack law. Yet even after his son reasoned with him that forcing him and Kate to stay together was not right Tony still refused. He had heard enough and decided that if he wasn't going to listen to reason then it was time for plan b, which was to have the pack decide. He was confident in the fact that altering the law would only boost the morale of the pack, the freedom of love was a powerful thing. Sadly his only friend could not see it the same way, he was always one for tradition so he just hoped that one day he would understand.

"Alright Tony, of you're not going to agree with this then I will just do it myself. I will let the pack decide on what should happen tonight at the meeting, after all the choice should really be there's." Winston said after a pause.

"You're kidding me, what happened to you Winston? You of all wolves should understand just as well as I do that the pack should stay the way it is if it's going to thrive." Tony replied.

"No, I will not watch my daughters have to suffer from the choices we made, neither will I watch them have to leave the pack. You either accept this or you may never get to see your son again, they told me that if all went bad then they would leave Jasper." He said.

That seemed to make an impact on Tony, was he really only pushing his son away from him by doing this? He knew he was defeated, what was the point of fighting anymore. If the pack starts to fall apart then all he can say to Winston is "I told you so" before having to fix his mistake. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Just do what you need to do, I won't get in the way anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I would like some time to think." He said before turning away from them.

That wasn't quite the response Winston wanted to hear but it sounded like he would allow for him to go ahead and alter everything. He looked at the others and signaled for them to follow as he exited the den, he said farewell to Tony while doing so. Eve, Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey quickly followed without saying a word but Garth couldn't even bare to look at his father anymore. Of all wolves he expected him, his own father, to understand that he was in love with someone else. That wasn't the case and all he could do was sigh and shake his head as he exited the den and out into the rain with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it looks like Garth's and Tony's father son relationship has turned sour, perhaps after some time Tony will come to understand his sons decision. I'll be honest, to me this chapter seems kind of clumped together and maybe doesn't draw the line I want so to speak. Maybe I'm wrong though, maybe I'm just crazy and you thought this chapter was fine. Either way I can tell I am not the best at conflicts, but it's something I'm working on! That's enough blabbering about my problems; thank you for being patient while I took my time posted these last few chapters. I've just been busy with other things to write, but I can assure you that the story will still continue through the distractions! Cya.**


	12. At Long Last

Chapter 12: At Long Last

Hours passed and the sun began its decent towards the ground, the storm had passed leaving nothing but clear blue sky and scattered clouds. The day continued on like normal with wolves performing their jobs or relaxing, word was already out that there would be a pack meeting at sun down. No one knew what it was about but some were starting to take notice of the fact that Humphrey had returned from his trip as a lone wolf. No one knew the real reason of why he left other than his close friends but they did know through gossip that he had left to simply explore the world. Humphrey found himself in the center of attention from wolves welcoming him back, most were omegas but there were a few western alphas that did as well. He smiled and thanked them each time as he followed Kate along with Lilly and Garth through the den grounds.

"You know I think this coming howl is going to be the best I have ever been too." Kate said, the two young couples have been talking about the upcoming moonlight howl which was two days away.

"I wonder why that would be..." Humphrey said sarcastically

"I bet a handsome boy will ask me to go as his date" She played along, giving him a wink causing him to only smile.

"Well it sure will be an interesting howl, since alphas and omegas can howl with one another." Garth said

"And that I get to go as your date" Lilly added, walking close by his side.

"Yeah that too, for once we don't have to howl far from anyone else." He agreed

"Was that because you didn't want to hurt other wolves ears with your howl?" Humphrey teased with his goofy grin.

Garth laughed "Oh silly coyote, you made be surprised to hear that I've worked on my howl." He smiled

"Whatever you say... barf" Humphrey said, seeing that Garth still wanted to use the nicknames they gave each other.

Both the females just rolled their eyes and smiled. "Oh you two, you better not make those names stick." Kate said with a shake of the head.

"Not my fault you're soon to be mate is quite the jokester" Garth defended.

"Well he does have a point about your howling..." She teased.

"Hey!"

She and Humphrey both laughed "Take it easy Garth, were only kidding" Humphrey replied.

"Yeah loosen up a bit, we won and now we get to live our dream lives. I know you're excited and relived about that." Kate added, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry hun, you can impress them with your wonderful howl in two days." Lilly smiled, receiving a nod from him.

"Of course I'm excited about it, but the pack still has to learn about us and to be honest I'm worried about my own father hating me because of this." He replied.

They group all stopped and turned to face him after hearing that. "Don't worry sweetie I'm sure he'll come around and get over the change." Lilly said.

"Yeah he can't stay mad at your forever, you are his son and surly the only thing left of his family" Kate agreed.

"I suppose your right..." He said.

"We are right Garth, family is family even if theirs conflicts" Humphrey said.

"Besides you always have me by your side" Lilly said.

He smiled and looked at all three of them "Thanks guys I needed that, I just want him to apologize to me about it."

"How about we just forget about it and focus on enjoying ourselves for the rest of today, I've had enough of being trapped in my thoughts." Kate said. Humphrey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we should, I shouldn't be a stick in the mud when I got the one thing I've wanted the most in the world." He said before nuzzling Lilly affectionately, causing her to giggle.

Kate smiled, she was happy for her sister because Garth was just the kind of wolf she needed and deserved. She was shy, quiet, and funny but she began to notice that she was more confident and social after being around Garth for a few months. The same could be said for her, she learned how to have fun again and even become a bit of a jokester thanks to Humphrey. The opposite couples learned from each other, it's amazing to think they match up perfectly together despite opposing ranks. Love always seems for find a way, even if that way was forbidden to happen by law.

Ever since the end of the meeting in the east the two couples have been wandering around the den and feeding grounds just casually talking before they needed to be and Winston and Eve's den for the pack meeting. They had won the right to take their relationships to the fullest, there wasn't a doubt in their minds that they packs would disapprove of their love. Tony was no longer a threat and you could say they were very thankful of Winston and Eve being cool with all of this. Of this worked out then the central pack would stand as a strong example of how alphas and omegas can live together in harmony instead of having a define line between them. Other packs could learn from them and maybe follow in their paw steps, but that was for the future to decide. The sun was getting lower and the four wolves made their way to meet up with Winston and Eve at their den. This was it, soon the whole pack would know of their hidden relationships and will get the news that alphas and omegas were freely allowed to pair up as mates. Surly Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth wouldn't be the only ones to take advantage of the law being lifted.

Some wolves were already gathered in the clearing below the alpha den as the four climbed up the side slope to see Winston already on the overhang waiting for them. Shortly after their arrival Eve walked out of the den and joined by her mate's side as orange-yellow sunset glowed off of their fur. One by one the pack began to accumulate below and began to talk and murmur amongst each other, some just socializing and others wondering what was going on. The sun hit the tops of the distant mount peaks and Winston signaled for all the wolves to settle down and pay attention.

"Alright everyone, I would like your attention please" He said with his paw raised.

The wolves immediately stopped their talking and looked up at their two leaders and company, the eyes of twenty some odd wolves were focused on them. Just about the whole pack was here since Winston announced earlier that it was mandatory for all wolves to come this evening. Every member was here, except for Tony, but he already knew about what Winston was going to announce.

"I have gathered you all here today to talk about something that has recently come to my attention." He said in a loud voice. "As I'm sure you all know my daughter Kate and the sun of Tony, Garth married in order to unite our two packs as one."

Humphrey looked across the crowd as Winston continued to speak and eventually spotted his their best buds Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Shakey of course knew Humphrey was back but Salty and Mooch were shocked to see that he has returned. Shakey just sat back quietly and smiled. Humphrey knew he had some explaining to do with them after this, perhaps he could hang out with them tomorrow since Kate did have alpha duties in the morning.

"This marriage was forced, which is known. Tony, Eve, and I just figured they would go with it and eventually they would fall in love with one another and actually act how regular mates would. However we were very wrong to assume this because yesterday evening they both admitted that they were both in love with someone else." A few gasps sounded from the pack during a short pause in Winston's speech.

"Kate has been sneaking out of the pack territory during her free time and spending time with Humphrey who had become a lone wolf, they are both very in love and have been ever since before our packs united three months ago. Meanwhile Garth has been seeing my youngest daughter Lilly for the same amount of time but within pack borders. They are very much in love as well despite them all knowing the law." The pack was shocked to hear such a thing, never had there been a case of an alpha and omega couple in either pack prior to this. Some wolves didn't like the idea of seeing an alpha and omega couple in the pack while others feared what was going to happen to the four by law.

"The law clearly states that and alpha and omega couple in the pack are to be banished." Winston continued "However I couldn't just kick my two beautiful daughters out of the pack along with their loves. The law may state it but family should always stick together regardless of the situation."

Some wolves began to look at each other trying to figure out where their leader was going with this "That is why Eve, Tony, and I have agreed to remove the law the keeps alphas and omegas from becoming mates. Allowing Garth and Kate to divorce and marry the one that they truly love, they deserve to have the life they want and not be forced away from it just for all of our benefit. Our packs will stay united and everything is to continue as normal besides the fact that the law is lifted. Any objections?"

A majority of the pack nodded in agreement, some clapped their paws together and some howled with delight at the news. But there were some who didn't really agree to the idea of Kate and Garth divorcing and marrying omegas, it didn't feel right. As the cheering and clapping settled down one wolf recognized as Hutch stepped up a bit before speaking.

"But sir, don't Kate and Garth serve as the bond that holds the east and west together? Meaning that when they separate the packs do as well?" He said looking up at Winston, generally that was the main reason some wolves were skeptic about hearing the news.

Winston knew one of them would ask about that, and earlier today during his lunch he saw how that bond could still be maintained. "Good question Hutch, but come on. Do any of you want to see the packs separate because of this and eventually turn into a war?" Winston replied.

The wolves looked around before pretty much all of them shook their heads 'no' causing him to smile "I figured as much, there's no need to go through with the drama if no one wants it to happen, but if you want to see a physical bond then let Garth and Lilly's marriage serve as that. Now I hope to see you all at the moonlight howl in two days where we will celebrate the packs new alpha and omega couples. You are all excused." He finished as his long speech came to a close. Again there was some cheering and applause, the two new couples just smiled down at their pack mates and waved. As quickly as it began the meeting was over and wolves went back to doing whatever they were doing before the meeting. It was all over now, peace was kept and alpha and omega could be one. The hardships were over and Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly were already to experience their new lives here within their home.

There was silence between the six wolves as the wind blew by, light was fading and the stars slowly appeared one by one. Winston let out a sigh and looked at his two daughters as they sat by their soon to be mates. "I'm so proud of you girls" He said.

"Thanks dad, but we were only following our hearts" Kate replied while leaning against Humphrey's side.

"Yeah it's you that we should be thanking" Lilly said.

"You don't have to thank me, there was no way I would ever force you four to leave, no matter how much the pack opposed to it." He said.

"I'm just glad to see that my daughters are both happy again" Eve said.

"And I'm glad that all the stress is over and no longer will I have to leave the territory every chance I get" Kate said.

"Yeah, I'll admit you were all pretty good at keeping this a secret from us for the past three months." Winston said.

"Well I wasn't going to give up my love for Humphrey easily, same for all of us. I do feel bad about having to lie to you about it all." She said.

"No worries deer, it's all in the past now." Eve smiled.

They continued to talk for another ten minutes until the only light left was from the near full moon that hung high in the night sky. Garth and Lilly decided to call it a night and left into the den grounds, Kate was beginning to feel tried so Humphrey decided that they should head back to her den for the night. He ended his conversation with Winston about the omegas, he told him about how the omegas of the pack became somewhat lost after his departure. Kate had told him about this but he didn't realize just how much of an effect he had on the omegas of the western pack, it's no wonder that he was referred to as the leader of the omegas. Kate's eye lids were beginning to droop as she rested against Humphrey's side letting his warmth bring her great comfort. Humphrey nudged her back to attention and stated that they should head to bed for the night, she agreed and they both said farewell to Winston and Eve before walking down from the overhang.

While Kate was feeling tired from the day's activities Humphrey was wide awake, there was something he needed to get off his chest even if the answer was obvious. He waited nearly three months to pop this question to his love and finally, now he can. He looked over at Kate while she walked by his side, her fur glowing beautifully in the silver light. She was his angel and all he ever wanted in life, and now he had to make sure that she was his forever even if there was no reason for her to ever leave him. He saw a nice overhang with the moon centered above and thought it was perfect, the moment needed to be just right in order to ask for her paw in marriage. Kate was special to him and he wanted to make her feel just that way, he always knew he was the romantic type.

"Come on sweetie, let's admire the moon for a bit before going to sleep." He said with a smiled.

She turned her head and looked at him with a smile as well before nodding her head, she didn't say a word and only followed her love as he led her to the overhang. They both stopped and sat down at the edge of the small cliff, the wind continued to blow lightly causing everything to dance around them. Kate's eyes focused up on the moon to admire its beauty, she may see it all the time but it never seized to amaze her. Humphrey did the same but felt his insides tighten up as he prepared to ask the question, he was nervous, even if he knew Kate wanted to his as much as he wanted to be hers. He took a few deep breaths before turning to look at her, he didn't know what was more beautiful, the night sky or how the light of the moon made Kate shine like an angel. Humphrey was lucky to have such a wolf like her in his life, the moment was right so he went for it.

"Hey Kate, can I ask you something?" He said while turning to face her more.

She switched her gaze from the night sky and met her eyes with his, she smiled. This was all she ever wanted, to have Humphrey back in Jasper and be able to be a couple, it was private moments like this with him that made her melt. "Of course Humphrey, you can ask me anything" She said softly, leaning in a bit.

Humphrey leaned in to the point where their noses were a few inches apart, he reached down and took on of her paws in his before locking his eyes with hers. "You know that I love you more than anything in his world and our dream of living here in our true home has become a reality. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and have you be mine, so with all the meaning in my heart and soul, Kate... will you marry me?"

His words echoed in her mind and she could feel a wave of joy and happiness crash over her. She longed to hear those words ever since she confessed her love to him and now the moment has come. He didn't even need to ask the question, no matter what they would be mates for life even if things went terribly here in Jasper. She wanted to say yes right away but her desire to kiss him took over and she leaned in till their noses touched, she let out a sigh as she got lost in the moment. They were like this for several moments until she slowly pulled away and opened her eyes again to see the ice blue color of his looking right back.

"Yes Humphrey, a thousand times yes, I will marry you" She said loudly and happily.

Humphrey felt his hard beat increase and a large grin appear on his face, this was it, Kate would be his forever. This time he was the once who leaned in for a kiss, he filled it with all the passion he had as a way of saying thank you. Kate did the same and savored the moment here on this ledge with the moon shining on their pelts. She felt like the happiest alpha in the world at this moment now that she and Humphrey would become mates for life. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes yet again.

"I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now, your love is amazing Kate and all I've ever wanted was for you to be mine, I'll love you forever." He said.

"I love you too Humphrey, you don't know how much you mean to me and I'm so glad that you're the one I get to spend the rest of my life with." She replied, oh how she didn't want this moment to end.

Her words made his insides melt, never did he dream that we would actually become mates with Kate, her love is something he will forever be thankful for. They sat in total silence for several minutes just enjoying each other's company, no longer did a barrier keep them apart. Eventually Kate could feel her tiredness set in again and decided that now it was time to head to bed, having Humphrey ask her to marry him just made her day that much better. She couldn't wait for the kinds of things they would experience together as mates, they may be married soon but that didn't mean their adventure as lovers was over. Little did the two lovers know that elsewhere in the forest Garth had asked Lilly the same question. Lilly was ecstatic to hear it and of course said yes, there was no reason for her not to say it, and with that they retired to the world of sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh such a nice ending to this chapter, always love doing the lovey dovey stuff! So the pack agrees with the idea and now everything is how it should be, but this story ain't over just yet. There's still a marriage to go through among other things until this story will come to its conclusion, I'd say chapter 15 is the last chapter. I appreciate the support, you guys always go above and beyond with your reviews and I enjoy reading them. Cya.**


	13. Apologies

Chapter 13: Apologies

Humphrey awoke late in the morning, Kate was already gone doing her morning hunt so he had the den to himself. However instead of sitting around waiting for his soon to be wife to return he decided to go out and visit with his friends. Surly they were still confused about the whole idea of him and Kate actually being together, so he would have to explain everything that happened while he was a lone wolf. He was excited to see them all again, three months felt too long to be away, of course it was only a matter of time until they were back to playing their games together. After searching around the den grounds he finally found them in a clearing not too far from the river that ran by the territory.

"Hey guys" He greeted as he walked into the clearing

"Humphrey! It's about time you came to see us." Salty said as the three turned to face him.

"Yeah I know, I was pretty busy yesterday but I got most of the day now to hangout and catch up."

"Great, it's good to see you back and all but what the hell happened?" He asked

Humphrey smiled "What do you mean Salty? I got my dream girl is all I can say."

Mooch shook his head "To think that after how much we tried to convince you to adjust your sights on a mate, you still end up getting Kate to fall for you. I don't know how you did it Humphrey, but you are some lucky dog." He said.

"Thanks Mooch, I can't really believe it either."

"Well then, tell us what really happened, I know you left because of Kate but how did you end up finding each other again." Salty asked.

Humphrey took a breath before telling them about how Kate followed his scent and ended up finding him at the den he was using for the night. Shakey just sat and listened along with the others, however he already understood what happened because of yesterday.

"Wow she must really love you, doing all that just to be with you." Shakey said when he finished.

"Yeah man, I guess us three are the only ones left yet to find someone" Salty added.

"That is true, but that could all change after the next howl, there will be someone eventually." Humphrey said.

They all nodded before Salty looked back at him "So did you pop the question to her yet?" He asked.

Humphrey smiled before replying "Last night I did, picked a nice spot under the moon, talked and sat close for a bit before I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." It was such a bittersweet thing to say, obviously that was a statement he never thought he would say to his friends, being that they tried to keep him away from her for his own good in a way.

"Ah I never realized you were quite the romantic type eh?" Shakey replied.

"What can I say, she's special to me so I treat her just as that."

"Well maybe you can teach us some of your tricks, so we can get some girls." Salty said raising and eye brow.

Humphrey laughed "Sure if you want, but believe me guys I'm not any love expert now that I have a mate you know. I consider myself lucky."

"Lucky you may be, but still you have to have a few moves that you could teach us." He said.

Humphrey could tell they wanted his advice even if he couldn't give anything useful, but they were his friends and they helped him in the past so now he could return the favor. Also he did agree that their pickup lines could use a little work.

He laughed again at how his friends believed he could give them relationship advice "Oh alright, I guess I have a few tips." He said receiving smiles from all of them.

Elsewhere in the forest Garth and Lilly were enjoying a quiet lunch in the feeding grounds. Garth had proposed to her he night prior so now they were soon to be married mates alongside Kate and Humphrey, however both of the couples had no idea of that fact yet. While they talked and ate part of a caribou they decided to get married a few days after the upcoming moonlight howl. Of course they still needed to speak with Winston and the others to see what day would be the best to do so. They could get married right now if they really wanted too but there was no rush, they had all their lives left and they were already together. Marriage was just a title in their opinion.

They both laughed as they talked until a sudden cough fought their attention. Garth turned his head and saw his father sitting before him, he wasn't really in the mood to see him after yesterday. "Oh hey dad." He greeted causally.

Lilly didn't feel comfortable being around Tony, she knew he didn't approve of her and Garth being mates, so whatever it was he came here for she hoped it was good. "Hey Garth, hey Lilly" Tony greeted back looking at them both.

Tony well understood and could sense the fact that they weren't happy to see him but after some time to think alone he really needed to apologize for his actions. The words of his son and Winston yesterday stuck with him and eventually he came to the same realization that he had made a mistake. His son was happy, and seeing the two of them laughing and talk as he walked up reinforced that fact. Why should he stand in the way?

There was a short and kind of awkward silence until Tony spoke again, he sighed and looked at Garth. "Look Garth, I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you by what I said and after some time thinking I realized that I was wrong about, well... everything."

Garth was surprised to say the least, he never expected his father to come around about this so quickly, he was really apologizing to him.

"You deserve to be with who you choose, and as your father I should not stand in the way of that. You two look happy together so I can only give you my best wishes that you live a great life." He continued before finally turning to Lilly who looked back at him. "And Lilly, I'm sorry for the things I said. I may not know you to well yet but you are a good mate for my son, and I'm glad to call you my daughter-in-law."

You could say Lilly was more shocked than Garth to hear that, Tony had understood the fact that they really loved each other and instead of disapproving it he was not doing the opposite. It felt so sudden and Garth couldn't help but smile, the only thing left holding him down emotionally was now erased. "Thank you" Lilly replied.

Tony smiled and looked at Garth "What do you say son? Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you dad" Garth replied "I'm glad you finally understand"

"Yeah it was a mistake on my part, but now we can move on and see how this whole alpha and omega couple thing works out."

"Well the pack seemed to support it when we had the meeting yesterday, if you didn't already know." Garth said.

"Oh good, I didn't know." Tony said "Well you two enjoy the rest of your lunch, I'm going to speak with Winston and apologize to him as well."

"Alright I'll see you around dad" He said before watching him talk off.

Lilly turned to look at him "Well that was surprising" She said.

"Yeah I'll say" He replied

"I guess things can become better between you two now."

"I hope so, only time will tell."

"Well I think we should hang out with him more now that the problems are out of the way." She suggested.

She did have a good point in his opinion, his relationship with his dad was the only negative thing in his life currently so he wanted nothing more than to get along with him. "Your right" He said before taking a final bite out of a caribou leg. They continued to talk for a bit under the shade until it was his time to go do his alpha duties, he kissed her goodbye before running off towards the valley. She smiled before deciding to go visit her parents and talk about planning their marriage, as well as to see what was new.

While Garth was heading to his duties Kate had already finished hers and was out searching for Humphrey, she could only imagine he was with his omega friends so they could be anywhere. Her hunt was routine and her team brought down a single deer, however she was the buzz of conversation between them. Hutch, Vik, and Sally were all curious about how she managed to keep her and Humphrey a secret for so long. She only smiled and stated that she just simply snuck out during her free time, which was all she really did. She found it funny how this was such a big shock to the pack, sure their love was forbidden until now but her and Humphrey weren't any different than any other couple.

As she was heading towards to valley to see if she could find her love there the sound of rumbling caught her attention. She quickly looked up the hill in front of her and saw an amusing sight, there was Humphrey along with his friends all going down the hill in a log sled. She quickly picked up the pace and headed down to the valley floor where she knew they would end up. It was nice to see him having a good time, it almost looked like he had never left Jasper in the first place. Eventually she found where they had ended up and could see the four of them laughing and talking next to the logsled.

"Man we ought to do that again!" Mooch said

"Yeah Humphrey, you've gotten better since you were last here." Shakey agreed.

Humphrey laughed "Well I did have a lot of time to practice on my own." He said.

Kate silently walked up by his side while he talked, she smiled and looked at him "Hey handsome" She greeted, catching his attention.

He jumped a little in surprise to see his mate sitting beside him all of a sudden "Oh hey beautiful" He replied before nuzzling her.

"Well as much as I want to have another go down the hill I think it will have to wait until next time." He said looking back at his friends. Kate didn't mean to ruin the fun they were having but they had already planned to go meet with her parents after her duties.

"Alright then we'll have to continue on without you" Salty replied.

Humphrey smiled "Okay, just make sure to work on the turn I showed you. Cya guys." He said before turning away.

"Cya Humphrey, just don't forget about us now that you have a girl and all." Shakey teased.

Humphrey laughed and looked back at them "Don't worry I won't." He said before beginning to walk away with Kate by his side. She just smiled and was enjoying the fact that she was getting to hang out with him again after being gone all morning.

"You know you could have stayed and had fun." She said after a minute or so.

"Yeah I know but I want to hang out with you more, besides we did plan to go see your parents." He replied.

"Yeah we did, come on." She said before leading him up and out of the valley towards the den grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life sure knows how to keep you busy but I haven't forgot about the story! It seems that Tony has finally accepted his son's choice in a mate after some time to think, which is good. All that's left now is to plan out a marriage and simply enjoy life for both couples. As for the story we got two chapters left! Cya.**


	14. Visiting Jake

Chapter 14: Visiting Jake

A few days have passed and life in the united pack has gone back to normal, well... besides the fact that there has been a marriage between an alpha and an omega with another coming within the next day. It was a happy time for all of course but for four wolves it was the best days of their lives so far. Garth and Lilly were already married since their relationship now served as the new symbol that united the east and the west. The day of their wedding was rather entertaining, the entire pack gathered in the valley at the same place Kate and Garth stood months prior. The ceremony went on with no problems and soon there was a new married couple within the pack. The cheers didn't last long because there was still a moonlight howl to attend to later in the evening, so wolves shortly left to prepare for that.

Back when Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly all met up with Eve and Winston to discuss when their marriages would be. Garth and Lilly decided to just get married on the same day as the moonlight howl so the pack could just celebrate there instead of doing something else. Kate and Humphrey however decided to hold off on their wedding for a few days, sure they could have gotten married at the same time as Lilly and Garth but personally they both wanted their wedding to be separate so it would be more special. Also they didn't need a big fuss, the only witnesses they wanted for their wedding was family and close friends. Nice and simple, and after that the sky was the limit in terms of their relationship and lives, same went for Garth and Lilly.

However during the mix of returning, wedding planning, and enjoy his new life Humphrey forgot about one thing surprisingly. When he left his lone wolf home to return to the pack he never said goodbye to Jake. He felt so stupid for forgetting and now he was heading out there to meet up with him and tell him about everything that has happened, as well as apologizing. Jake and him became great friends during his time as a lone, not to mention that he taught Humphrey the skills of hunting and more. After he met Jake, being a lone wasn't so boring when Kate wasn't visiting.

To make up for his sudden disappearance Humphrey had an offer to give him once he found him, he talked to Winston about asking Jake to join the pack. He agreed under the condition that he would be doing something beneficial to the pack and not just be "another mouth to feed" in his words. Humphrey didn't expect Jake to say yes to offer considering that he enjoyed being a lone wolf but maybe after becoming friends he would consider it more. Either way Humphrey didn't mind the result, he would still come out to visit if he decided to stay in his current home.

The familiar cliff face came into view, the dark cave like entrance that was once his den still there as he left it. Humphrey continued passed it until reaching Jakes den, upon arriving Humphrey thought he wasn't home because it was fairly quiet. Also he couldn't smell a scent indicating that he was here recently but besides that he walked right into the den only to find that it was empty. 'Maybe he went out to find some food' Humphrey thought to himself before turning around and heading back outside to sit down in front of the den and wait for his return.

It didn't take long because not even five minutes later his ears picked up the sound of something being dragged over leaves and dirt. Humphrey turned his head and surly enough there was Jake dragging a small deer beside him, Jake stopped once he got next to him and dropped the deer from his mouth before smiling.

"Well it's about time you showed yourself" He greeted.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I have some explaining to do." Humphrey replied.

"Well let's head inside first then you can tell me why you disappeared, although I already have an idea why." He said before picking up the deer and placing it by the entrance within the den.

Humphrey followed behind him before sitting down again along the back wall. "So how have you been?" Humphrey asked as he sat across from him.

"I've been the same, just doing the same routine" Jake replied "but my question is how have you been, just decide to up and leave without saying goodbye?" From the way he made it sound Humphrey could tell he was only teasing.

He smiled and laughed "I know I'm sorry about that I just got so busy all of a sudden." He replied "Kate woke me up one morning and said that her parents had found out about us, however after explaining it more her parents were actually accepting of our relationship."

"Ah... see now what did I tell ya, things would work out for you and Kate." Jake said.

"Yeah you were right, but when I returned back to the pack we still had to convince the eastern leader to accept the law being removed and the divorce. It wasn't an easy conversation but eventually he somewhat agreed to it." Humphrey continued.

"Why was he against it, if two leaders agreed then why wouldn't the other?"

"You know I'm not sure really, he just thought it wasn't the best for the pack. All I know now is that he apologized to his son about it."

"His son is Garth right?" Jake asked

"Yeah, he and Lilly already married two days ago"

"How about you and Kate?"

"Our wedding is tomorrow, which you're welcome to come to." Humphrey answered

"Of course I will, as long as no wolves think I'm a trust passer when I head over." Jake stated

"Well you could always just come back to the pack with me today, spend the night, see the wedding, and then be on your way. However I actually had something to ask you first." He said.

"Alright ask away."

"I know you like being a lone wolf and all, but seeing that were good friends now I wanted to put out the offer of joining our pack."

Jake's smile slightly faded away and he looked at the ground for a second before answering "That's very kind of you Humphrey, but I can't"

Humphrey's smile faded as well, he really wanted to be able to see Jake as much as he did back when he lived here. "I would love to join your pack but you know how I feel about pack life, besides I... I met a girl." Jake continued, giving a slight laugh saying the last part.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow and smiled again "You met a girl? When?" This was surprising because he thought Jake wasn't looking for anyone.

"Yeah I did, a few days ago I was out doing a normal hunt when I came across the scent of another wolf close by. I ignored it but right when I was about to go in and take down the caribou I was stalking, this grey pelted wolf came out from the side and took it out before me." Jake said.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice girl..." Humphrey interrupted.

"Shh I wasn't finished yet. Of course I was made about that so I stormed up and confronted them about it, but when got closer I realized that she was just a young female. Surprisingly she was very forgiving about it and eventually decided to split the caribou with me as an apology. She never saw me and after taking off the legs as my share we talked a little bit more at that spot before going our separate ways." He continued.

"So you like her because she was generous and forgiving?" Humphrey asked with a laugh, he knew there had to be more still but he felt like teasing him about it.

"Your still getting ahead of me" He said "When we talked I learned she lived by the big river that's south a ways so I told her that my den wasn't too far away from here. I didn't think anything much of our conversation then but last night I was just lying around outside my den and she came over just to say hi. We talked some more, I told her about my past and stuff like that, I learned that she lived with her parents who were also lone wolves. I thought it was interesting and before I knew it, it was already getting late in the day. She left and said she would stop by again sometime which I agreed to, I guess you could say that's when I could admit that I like her a bit."

"Wow looks like you might have a future mate living with you soon huh?" Humphrey said, patting him on the back.

Jake laughed "Well I wouldn't say that, we've only just met"

"True but that doesn't mean it's not possible, she sounds nice so why not go for it?"

"I guess, I'm just going to wait and see what happens in the coming weeks" Jake said

"Yeah don't rush into it, but I guess I'll have to meet this wolf eventually" Humphrey said.

"Won't you be busy living your new life with Kate back in your pack?" He asked

Humphrey looked at him surprised "Are you kidding? I wouldn't be too busy for anything! I'd come out and visit every now and then since you're going to stay here."

"Really? Oh that's great." He said kind of relived

"Friends and family are important to me, so I wouldn't just forget about you. You made my days here without Kate enjoyable, not to mention you also took the time to take care of me and train me which Kate is great up for. Also you're more than welcome to come and visit us in Jasper anytime of course."

"I'm glad" Jake said.

The two continued to talk until Humphrey decided that it was time he headed back home, Kate was already done with her daily duties so he didn't want to keep her waiting. Jake decided to just follow along with his idea and just spend the night with them at their pack before attending their wedding tomorrow. This way they could talk more and Humphrey can introduce him to other wolves. While Humphrey wanted to see Jake take his offer of living in their pack he understood that it wasn't what he wanted. Plus if this whole girl thing worked out then he would have more of a reason to stay where he was. Which if it did Humphrey would be happy for him, honestly he felt bad that he would be alone most of the time now that he left. Then again he was already alone before and he enjoyed it, I guess that was just his own opinion making him feel bad for Jake since he enjoys visiting with other wolves.

The late afternoon sun shined about through thick cloud cover, Humphrey led Jake to his and Kate den to find that she wasn't there. After searching around they ended up at her parents den where she was talking to them about their wedding some more. Humphrey introduced Jake to Winston and Eve before they all had dinner in the same den. They night ended with Kate, Humphrey, and Jake all talking about random things and making jokes for fun. The last thing on Humphrey's mind as he feel asleep was his marriage to Kate tomorrow afternoon. After perhaps a year of chasing after her the moment he wanted the most was nearly here, and he was trying so hard to make himself believe it was true. Whatever happened tomorrow he knew that his life could be considered complete in a way, there were still a few missing details but those could be added in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just one more chapter then it's over, the wedding being the ending of course. Kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter which is why it's mostly just a filler, but I got the last chapter mostly planned out and maybe, just maybe... I'll get the next chapter out within two days. Cya.**


	15. The Big Day

Chapter 15: The Big Day

The sun rose up over the mountain tops and indicated that it was a new day, wolves arose from slumber and began to go about what they had planned to do for today. Among these wolves were Humphrey and Jake who found themselves being the only two in the den. Kate had left early to prepare herself for the wedding over at her parents den, and also because of the fact that she didn't want Humphrey to see her on this day until it was time for their wedding. She wanted to surprise him with her beauty, and she needed her sisters help to do so.

Humphrey on the other paw felt like he really needed to clean up, Jake woke up just in time to see him running out of the den with a kind of unsure look on his face. He smiled at the sight, 'This is going to be a busy morning' he thought to himself as he got up, stretched, and exited the den in pursuit of Humphrey. While he had never been in a relationship before somehow he could understand that Humphrey was most likely nervous about today. Whether it be about his appearance or not to make a fool of himself in front of Kate and a small majority of the pack during the ceremony. Jake would stick with him and help him out the best he could.

After a few minutes of going in the direction he saw Humphrey go back at the den he found him and a few other wolves sitting by a small stream. He could only assume that these were his friends who must be helping him get ready. Jake stopped a few yards beside the group and cut into their conversation.

"Morning Humphrey" He said

Humphrey and the three others all turned to look at him "Morning Jake" Humphrey replied before turning to the others again "Guys this is Jake, he's the wolf who looked after me while I lived as a lone."

"Hey" Jake said waving his paw once

"Nice to meet you, I'm Salty" Salty said

"Shakey"

"Mooch"

"I take it they are your preparation crew today?" Jake teased

"Yeah they are, we tend to help each other out when it comes to girls." Humphrey replied

"You feeling nervous?" He asked

Humphrey nodded "Of course I am, this is the day I always dreamed about and I want it to be perfect."

"Don't worry man you got nothing to worry about, I'm sure Kate has more to worry about then you." Salty said as Humphrey walked up to the waterside.

"I don't know Salty" Humphrey said while looking at his own reflection in the water "It's gonna take some work to get myself looking sharp."

"Well let's get started then, Mooch go find some pine cones and Shakey go get some pine needles." Salty ordered.

The two both nodded and headed out of the clearing, Jake decided to help out as well by pushing Humphrey into the water with a laugh. He yelled in surprise as the cold water smothered him and shot a glare back at Jake who only smiled and said "What? You got to get clean somehow" he laughed and then began to scrub off some of the dirt that was on his fur before drying off a few minutes later. By then Shakey and Mooch had returned with what they set out to find, they all talked about varying things as Salty used the pinecone to straighten out Humphrey's fur. It took sometime but eventually Humphrey looked like he was an alpha for how tidy his fur looked, he thanked his friends and thought he was all prepared however Salty had one more thing to help his appearance.

Meanwhile Kate was having her fur straightened in the same way Humphrey was, only it was being done by her sister. To Kate this day so far felt very reminiscent of the morning when she was bound to be married to Garth. It was a beautiful sunny day and she sat out in front of her parents den admiring the valley down below, but this time around she felt just as amazing on the inside. For this marriage was with the one she always desired in her life, it was what her heart wanted and it wasn't being weighed down with guilt. Honestly she could feel butterflies within her, it wasn't because of the wedding itself but the fact that she was actually getting married to Humphrey.

She felt like how she did back when they first howled together back on the train, reality was gone and was replaced with the feeling of love which had pushed her to howl with him on that night. While at the time she thought it was only a howl, the moment ended up sealing their fate to be destined as mates. Their howls mixed perfectly, and when your howls do that you know you've found you're soul mate. Rank doesn't matter when it comes to that, and that's one of the things their love symbolized, that love has no restrictions. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lilly had finished combing the last of her fur.

"There that should be all of it" Lilly said before tossing the cone aside.

"Thank you Lilly" Kate replied before turning around to face her "So... how do I look?"

"Hold on, you need one more thing" Lilly suddenly said, getting up and walking into the den before quickly coming back out with a red flower in her mouth.

Kate lowered her head down and Lilly stuck it behind her right ear, while the color pink went well against her tan fur color Lilly thought red was a much better alternative. "Much better" Lilly commented stepping back.

"You think I'll impress Humphrey?" Kate asked looking at her with a smile.

Lilly shook her head "Trust me Kate you look amazing, I bet you Humphrey's jaw will drop when he sees you at the ceremony."

She giggled from the compliment "Thank you again for helping me get ready today Lilly" She said.

"Oh it was nothing, sisters help each other out and besides, you helped me get ready for my wedding so it's only fair that I help you with yours." Lilly replied.

"Yeah your right, well we got about two hours until we need to head down to the valley, let's head inside until mom and dad return." Kate said before getting up and heading into the cool den. The day was starting to warm up and she could already feel her coat burning up from the sunlight. Lilly followed her sister inside and the two gossiped about random girl things while they waited for Winston and Eve to show up. Meanwhile with Humphrey things were going a little bit on the odd side.

"So tell me again why Shakey is rubbing pine needles on me?" Humphrey asked a second time while Salty was applying a little idea he had to make him smell better, the experience wasn't exactly comforting.

"I told you, it's to give yourself a pleasant scent" Salty said

"Isn't this something only she-wolves do?" Jake added sitting beside him

"That's where I got the idea, call it weird all you want but you'll be thanking me later tonight when Kate complements you on how good you look." He argued, crossing his forelegs while saying so.

"Whatever, but couldn't you have picked something not sharp?" Humphrey said, twitching whenever he got poked sharply.

"Oh stop being a pup you're going to be a married wolf soon and you said you wanted to impress Kate, besides the smell of pine better suits a male rather than flowers being the alternative choice."

It was obvious that Humphrey was just along for the ride at this point, he did ask them yesterday to help him get ready and that was just what they were doing. At least now he was more relaxed and ready for the ceremony then compared to earlier this morning, of course he wanted to impress his love by showing how well he can clean up. However he was more worried about messing up during the marriage ritual, he didn't really understand what you had to do during it so he planned to have Kate lead. Which could be a good thing or a bad one, but he always liked to have Kate in charge, she was the alpha after all.

Time passed by as they all talked, Shakey finished with the pine needles and now Humphrey was as ready as he could be physically. On the inside he was still nervous but also excited that the wedding wasn't too long away from now. All that was left was to head down into the valley and wait for Kate to arrive and begin the ceremony. But it was a little too early to go so they stayed by the river to talk some more about random things which got his mind off of his worries, for now.

Back in the alpha den Winston and Eve had just gotten back from visiting with Tony and discussing leadership stuff. It was perfect timing because Kate and Lilly had run out of things to gossip about and turned their attention towards their parents.

"Oh Kate you look so beautiful" Eve said upon seeing her daughter all clean and well groomed.

"Thanks mom, Lilly did a good job didn't she?" Kate replied with a smile while looking at her forelegs and sides.

"I'll say, you girls sure know how to make yourselves look good for the boys." She said smiling as well.

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure I would impress Humphrey when go get to see him." Kate stated.

Winston lightly laughed before replying "I don't think you'll have to do much to impress him dear, on the other paw I'm sure he's working hard to impress you."

"He doesn't have to impress me, just that fact that I get to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him is enough to satisfy me." Kate said.

"I'm glad you feel that way about him, I may not express it enough but Humphrey has always been me of our best wolves even if he is an omega." Eve said. "And I'm happy to see you two as a happy couple."

"Thanks mom, thankfully the mess of the past is all over now" Kate replied, briefly thinking about all that has happened that has gotten her to this very moment.

Just then Garth entered the den and was quickly hugged by Lilly "Hey everyone sorry I'm late, dad kept me busy on the other side of the territory for a bit." He said stopping in front of them.

"Hey Garth, well now that everyone's here let's get going" Winston said happily.

"Wow it's time already?" Kate asked

"Yeah darling, everyone's already gathered down in the valley waiting for us." Eve replied

Kate took a deep breath before exiting the den with her family following behind her, this was it for her. She was walking right towards the moment that would seal her dream life forever, no worries held her down other than the floaty feeling within her stomach. There were no regrets on her mind, this was what she truly wanted, and Humphrey was the wolf she would grow old and eventually start a family with. The best part was that their love wasn't forbidden anymore and they could stay in their forever home of Jasper Park.

Down in the valley wolves were silently talking amongst each other while they awaited the arrival of the bride's family. Just like as planned there were only a dozen or so wolves in attendance to the wedding. Among them being Tony, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Jake, Hutch, Candu, Vik, and Sally. Humphrey stood silently to one side of the flat rock thinking to himself, he tapped his paw ever now and then as he waited for Kate to show up. On his mind was the same thing Kate had, this was the big moment, and he was sealing his dream girl as his forever mate. Something that took so much time to get to and something he can hardly believe every time he really thinks about the past. The minutes passed by and suddenly there was Kate and the rest of her family emerging from the tree line some distance away.

It was almost like slow motion as Kate got closer and closer, Humphrey couldn't help but smile big at the sight of his love and boy did she look beautiful. The sun was just right and it made her fur glow like fire, the red flower only adding to the effect. The crowd became silent as soon as everyone noticed the five wolves approach the flat stone platform. Kate stepped up on top of it and stopped a foot or so from Humphrey while the rest of the family took a spot to sit nearby. Kate's smile was just as big as Humphrey and he couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"You look amazing Kate" He whispered to her.

She giggled quietly "Thank you Humphrey, you look very amazing as well." She whispered back, she couldn't believe how different and handsome he looked with his fur all straight.

There was a few moments of silence after that, their eyes being locked together and just taking in the moment of being within each other's presence after a while. Eventually the reality that they were in the middle of their marriage set in and Kate took a breath and decided to begin.

"Alright do you want to start first or me?" She said

"You start" Humphrey said, still smiling holding to his plan of having her lead.

She nodded and leaned in to smell along one side of his muzzle as a part of accepting his scent. Humphrey leaned in as well doing the same thing she did, her scent being the same it always had, sweet. Kate meanwhile caught the hint of pine mixed with his scent which she liked on top of the scent she smelled whenever she was within his embrace. They both pulled away and Kate went right into the next step, Humphrey continued to follow along through the various tasks until eventually the last but most important one came along which he already knew about. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, their muzzles inching closer and closer together. There was no holding back between any of them for as soon as their lips met their lives would be what they always wanted them to be.

Humphrey almost thought he missed but suddenly a spark ran through his body when he finally felt Kate's nose connect with his. Kate didn't want the moment to end and continued to kiss him, both putting passion behind he affection. Howls, cheers, and applause erupted from the crowd and the lovers pulled back even though they still wanted to keep going, but there was time to make up for that later. They were now officially married as one and there was nothing that was going to separate them now. They both turned to face the crowd in front of them and before they knew it wolves surrounded them saying congratulations and their best wishes. During all the commotion they both looked at each other again, they have had smiles throughout this entire experience and there was defiantly no chance of it stopping now. Wolves began to leave to head to the den grounds where a pack dinner was planned as a celebration party.

"Oh Kate I still can't believe were actually mates now" Humphrey said noticing they were no longer the center of attention for now.

"Get used to it sweetie, because I'm not leaving your side" Kate replied leaning close to him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Humphrey said giving her a lick on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too Kate, come on, we may be finally married but the party is only beginning!" Humphrey said happily before rubbing alongside her and walking towards the slope that let up to the den grounds. However he didn't get far until he was tacked down onto the ground by Kate.

"Oh no you don't mister! I wasn't done expressing my happiness for this moment to you." She said standing above him while he lied on his back.

All he could do was chuckle from her action before she leaned down and kissed him, they stayed like this for a good minute or so until Kate was finally satisfied and pulled back and let out a happy sigh. Humphrey on the other hand was in a complete daze and didn't even realize that she had pulled back and began to walk away a bit.

Kate stopped and looked back behind her to notice he was still lying on the grass and looking up at the sky, she shook her head "You coming hot stuff? We got a party to get to" She giggled.

"Coming my love..." Humphrey said getting up on his paws only to stumble a bit since he still hadn't come back to earth just yet.

Kate quickly got by his side to catch him from falling and giggled again before the two finally set off to meet up with the others who were already waiting for them at the den grounds. The wedding may be over but the night had only just begun, as well as the beginning of a long and happy life between Kate and Humphrey, the two wolves who risked it all just to be together.

_Love is our resistance..._

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly I want to say congrats to LoverWolfs1121, you were the 100th reviewer! So brings the end to another story which I slowly finished up, but you all still stuck with me through it. Thank you for taking the time to read this and all I can say is "Yay it's finally over!", I was running out of ideas at the end but thankfully I found some fun ones to add in to make this last chapter great. Now there will NOT be a sequel, why? Because this story is already long enough and that's all there really is to it, hell it's nearly as long as Runaways! **

**Besides I got new short story ideas to peruse as well as another big story that's truly out there in terms of originality. I'm not going to say much more but if you go to my profile here on Fanfiction you will find more info about this story that's called "Omegas Pride" at the moment. It's not set in stone yet, I'm still debating whether or not to go with it so it may never come out but the idea is still there if you want to check it out. **

**Other than that I have to say that this story was a great success and your guy's support helped greatly, I would name off names but I would end up putting every single one in this note, haha. Anyway go ahead and review and tell me your opinion of the story as a whole, thanks again and I will see you in the next story!**


End file.
